Think again
by RIP Amaze Liar
Summary: Alex left thinking Marissa didn’t love her. Few years later they meet again, they have to work in the same place in LA. Marissa is now engaged to Ryan. Alex goes for the get some, get gone routine. MALEX! Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Heartbroken

Alex left thinking Marissa didn't love her. Few years later they meet again, they have to work in the same place in LA. Marissa is now engaged to Ryan. Alex goes for the get some, get gone routine. Appearances from old friends and new ones.

Don't own anything.

Thoughts are in italic.

AN: this idea has been in my head for some time now, and really like to see it on paper, but I never found it, so decided to give it a go….. Hope you like it, please be kind, it's my first fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 1

Starts off after the breakup.

It was chilly. It was cold. But she couldn't make herself care. She was hurting. Alex didn't know how long she walked aimless though the streets, it didn't matter. Her love was gone, leaving her heart ripped to pieces. She couldn't cry. No, she had to stay strong. She wouldn't cry. _God, not again._

It was already morning when she realized time had passed, and she knew she should go back home. Yet she feared it. Marissa's things would be there, all over the floor, mingled with Alex's, worst: someday soon Marissa would go back for her things, and the blonde would have to pretend that everything was fine, that her life wasn't a fucking mess.

She walked back slowly, postponing the inevitable. The lights were on. They never remembered to turn them off. But, strangely, as she touched the doorknob, the door opened. _Maybe she's back. She realized I'm the love of her life._ But the blonde knew it was wishful thinking. _Probably a thief. Too bad we don't have anything worth stealing. No, Alex. Too bad **I **don't have anything worth stealing. Remember that. Hey, maybe it's a rapist. That would definitely make my day complete._

She walked in anyway. Poor soul, the one who was inside. The way she was felling, she would welcome a good fight, throw in a few punches. That would really help get rid some of her anger. Alex was definitely angry. Angry at Ryan for stealing his girl. Well, technically he hadn't stolen her, her ex-girlfriend had gone willingly, but it was all the same. She was angry at Marissa for loving him. But specially, angry at herself for loving the beautiful brunette. _Besides, if I lose, the physical pain will numb the one in my heart._

She walked slowly, the living room was a bigger mess than usual, but it was empty. The kitchen was pretty much the same, as was the bathroom. _Yep, only one place to look now._ There, sleeping on the bed was the last person she would think of to be within a hundred miles from Alex's house. A mixture of confusion, anger, sorrow, relief and happiness overtook the blonde. But there was only one thing she managed to say.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

The brunette figure bolted awake with the sound of her voice, and as the unwanted guest's eyes looked on the blonde's form, Alex watched a smirk appear on the face of the intruder.

"That's not a very nice way to greet a friend"

"I'm really not into the mood, so why don't you just tell me what was on your mind when you decided to break into my house, and throw every single thing I own into the floor? Make it simple so that you can get the hell away from here as soon as possible."

"See I can't take much credit for it though, half of the things were already splashed around"

"Fuck, will you just-"

"Calm down, Alex. Gee, what's up your ass?" The blonde didn't say anything, but if looks could kill…. "You have something mine."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Look, as much I would really enjoy this little game, I wanna go to bed I not open my eyes again for a very long period of time, so if I had whatever it s that you are looking for, I would have already given it to you."

"Yeah, right. You are just a fucking hypocrite. Yelling how I couldn't keep what was yours. You took it, when you came over to my house, or the fact that you and your little girlfriend showed up the same day it disappeared was just coincidence?" At these words, Alex's face showed the pain she was felling, just for a moment, before she could cover it up. "Oh, God! She is not your girlfriend." It wasn't a question.

"No. Not anymore."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I know, but she has your necklace, she took both when we went to your house, gave them to me, I told her to keep yours. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, huh…. Hem, hum…"

'Just say it."

'Yeah, hum…. So, when did you guys break up? I mean girls, when did you girls break up?"

'Tonight. No, yesterday night, seeing it's morning and all."

"Oh, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Not even close, and I haven't seen you in a very long time."

"Fine, I feel like crap, is that what you want to hear?"

"No, I just want the truth."

"I feel like I'm drowning, I know it, and I can't help it, it's too hard to breath, to talk, to walk, to open my eyes. I just wanna crawl into bed and never wake up again." The brunette just put her arms around the blonde, holding tight until the distressed women surrendered and let herself be held.

"It will be all right, I promise you." Alex felt good to finally reencounter her childhood friend, the one she thought she had lost years ago. "Now, let's get to the good getting-over-someone part."

"What's that?"

"Getting drunk, of course."

"Of course."

"And then getting laid." The new old friend said the last part quieter, not too sure how the blonde would react to this.

"Then lets get started, shall we?" Alex didn't know if the brunette was serious or not, but she really didn't mind either way.

The newcomer had been serious, and after they emptied all the bottles of beer in the house, not that there were many, seeing as most of them had already been drunk days ago, they watched TV, more like made fun of everything and everyone that appeared on the screen. After boring themselves of the game, they made a run for the bedroom, clothes flying everywhere.

Alex, although she did enjoy it, had never felt so cold in her life. Knowing what was to truly make love, even if she was the only one doing it, and then having it taken away from her, was worst than not having it at all, for she would have to live with the certainty that she would never have it again. _It's better to have loved and lost than not having loved at all my ass._

Both girls knew that nothing would come out of this, but they were glad that there was someone whom they could count on. And as they cuddled, caressing each others hair, Alex finally did it. She cried, because she knew her best friend wouldn't give up on her.

"Jodie"

"Hum?"

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, babygirl" In truth Alex had scared the shit out of Jodie, for there had been only one time the brunette had seen her friend so broken.


	2. Lost

Alex left thinking Marissa didn't love her. Few years later they meet again, they have to work in the same place in LA. Marissa is now engaged to Ryan. Alex goes for the get some, get gone routine. Appearances from old friends and new ones.

Don't own anything.

Thoughts are in italic.

In this story Volchok never happened, Ryan and Marissa were happy together, or so they thought, and never broke up. And of course she didn't die.

AN: xelaassiram thanks for the review, it means a lot.

* * *

Chapter 2

Marissa walked in on her new apartment, it was beautiful, every girl's dream made reality. It had not one but two living rooms, one to entertain guests, with 3 sofas, and a coffee table, and lots of plants. The other one was where the TVs were located After all, Ryan had to put his toys somewhere, his stereo, DVD and, of course, his 3 videogames that where connected to 3 different TVs, so he could play all 3 at the same time. _He's spent way too much time with Seth over the years._ The entrance was through the first one, where a double door in the left took to the second one. Actually, all doors, except the bedroom's doors, were double.

The first living room was the center of the house. To the right, there was another door leading to the dinner room, but this door was made of perfectly carved glass so you could see through. Inside, there was beautiful wooden table, and 8 matching chairs. The dinning room led to the kitchen, witch had, besides the usual refrigerator and stove, way more instruments than either Ryan or Marissa could use. That, led to a useless laundry room, seeing as neither would do laundry.

In the main living room, direct across the entrance door, there was a corridor that lead to the 3 bedrooms, each with its own bathroom, and to the spare bathroom, for guests that wouldn't sleep over. The 2 guest bedrooms had a double bed and a TV, along with side tables, wardrobe and dresser. The master bedroom was pretty much the same, only much more decorated, and everything in king size. All the bathrooms had bathtubs, which were big enough to fit at least 2 people inside.

But the place that made the brunette fall for this apartment was the balcony. From a door in her bedroom it appeared, with its wonderful view and calming atmosphere. She had put a bookcase there, a couple of chairs and a comfortable sofa. The same way Ryan had his living room, she had this. The apartment was on the top floor of a 30-floor building, therefore had an amazing view of the neighborhood, with its overpriced building in a noble part of LA. That wasn't the reason Marissa loved t so much though, it was the view of the beach, right in front of her apartment. Something that had gained a whole new meaning to her not too many years ago.

The beach had been witness of the beginning and end of the happiest moments in her life. A part of her life that was long gone. _My fault really, shouldn't have gotten so scared._ _I should have told her that night how much she meant to me._ Now she had to go on with her life, but those green eyes always hunted her. Every time the brunette entered a room, she would unconsciously look for blonde hair with a purple strap. Now almost 7 years later, she hadn't found it. The beach was the only place she felt peace, that's why Marissa thought of the balcony as her sacred place. Sometimes, she would paint it, trying to capture what she was felling. Not that the drawing was any good, and a 5-year-old would have made a much better job of painting inside the lines, but the brunette had to try. It never worked, as soon as she stepped out of the balcony, the feeling would fade away.

The apartment had been a present from the Cohens, an early wedding gift, they said. Funny thing, Marissa and Ryan had been engaged for 3 month now, and hadn't even thought of the season they wanted to get married in, much less the date. He had proposed after they had both graduated. He had an architect major, and Marissa had a management one, both from Berkley.

The blond wanted to move back home, the brunette was the one that insisted they lived in LA. She had to, she just feel a strange pull towards this city. Well, not so strange because she knew why she felt this way, Marissa just wouldn't admit it. Alex said she would go back to LA. But she couldn't even be sure the blonde had indeed moved to this city, or that she had stayed this long. And in the tiny possibility that it had happened, how would she find Alex in a city like Los Angeles? Not a chance.

Did she want to find Alex? Did Alex want to be found? The brunette was engaged, she couldn't cheat on Ryan. Would she leave him? He was a great guy, worshiped the ground she walked on. She couldn't hurt him again; she wanted to do the right thing. _What if Alex had found someone else? Had the blonde girl found a girlfriend? Or maybe a boyfriend? What if she was engaged? Maybe she got married._ _Alex wasn't the marring kind, was she? With that face and that body, she sure wouldn't have problems finding candidates._ Marissa remembered how many girls and boys stared at Alex when they were together, she remembered how much jealousy she had felt; she could recognize it now.

_I really shouldn't be thinking about this now._ Today was Marissa's first day on the job, she had been hired as a manager of one the hottest nightclubs in LA. A place called Joy Ride. She had come home from a lunch with some college friends just to check to see if she was presentable and make sure she had everything she needed. That done, the brunette was out of the door. In truth, she was early, but she didn't want give fate a chance to make her late. She had to make a good first impression. The club ad yet to complete 6 months, and there had been already 3 other people in her job.

Not that she would have much problems finding another one, but she had just graduate, and had no experience whatsoever. Therefore that was a great opportunity, in which she would have the freedom she needed to show she was capable of something. To show she wasn't just a brat kid from Orange County, with everything just handed to her. She would show them that organizing bonfires wasn't her life.

* * *

I know it's a slow star, but they meet again, next chapter. Please review. 


	3. And found

Alex left thinking Marissa didn't love her. Few years later they meet again, they have to work in the same place in LA. Marissa is now engaged to Ryan. Alex goes for the get some, get gone routine. Appearances from old friends and new ones.

Don't own anything.

Thoughts are in italic.

* * *

Chapter 3

As Marissa reached her destination, she felt amazed. She seen pictures, but she had never seen the building with her own eyes. The entrance was at least twice her height and had those beautiful Greek columns. She didn't find a doorbell, so she knocked hoping someone would hear it. No one came, so she decided to try the doorknob, for her surprise, not only the door was unlocked, but also the door was much lighter than she would have imagined. There were a few people inside, setting up for the night's show, she supposed. The brunette approached the closest one to the door.

"Hi, my name is Marissa Cooper, I am supposed to start working here today. I was hoping you could show me where Mr. Hadler is."

"Yeah, they mentioned that the new girl would come in today. But, he is not in yet, I guess you are a little early."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, you will be my new boss? I am Aaron, by the way."

"Yeah, I think so"

"Nervous, aren't we?"

"A little, I've never met him before"

"Don't worry, he isn't as mean as people say. Besides, he practically never comes here. Just make sure he gets his profit and he will love you."

"You mean I will run this on my own?"

"Not exactly, but I am sure he will explain it to you later. But how come he hired you without meeting you?"

"Well, I sent him my résumé by email, and that's mostly how we kept in touch, but we talked a couple of times over the phone"

"Hum. So how about while you wait I introduce you to the rest of the staff?"

"Sure."

"OK, then" And then he said louder, so that every face in the room turned to him "Hey, people listen up, this is Marissa Cooper, she's our new manager, or she will be once Hadler gets here."

Marissa didn't know what else to say so she stuck to the obvious "Hi." _Why does this feel like high school all over again?_ She saw that they were sizing her up, trying to figure out what she was capable of.

"Marissa?" She looked at Aaron, and he restarted "The blonde curly girl is Eve, the blond curly boy is Steve, the redheaded there is Maya, beside her, with strait blonde hair, that's Kate, tough guy over there, that's Mike. You will meet the rest later, when they decide to show up." Aaron had pointed each one as he described them, and they had acknowledged her presence with a nod or a wave, and went back to whatever they were doing.

"Not very friendly" She said that loud enough so that only Aaron that was beside her could hear.

"They are just testing you; they'll warm up to you in no time."

"Hopefully"

They kept talking while he went back to what he was doing, now with her help. Every now and then, someone would arrive and Marissa's new friend would introduce her to the newcomer. After a while, the door from where she had come in opened and Aaron told her that that was Hadler. She immediately straitened her clothes and walked over to him.

"Hello, Mr. Hadler, I am Marissa Cooper"

"Oh, hello. Morgan Hadler. Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"So I've seen you are here on time, that's impressive, considering your coworkers"

"Sir, they are pretty much all inside somewhere"

"Yes, that's because they knew I was coming, and yet some are still missing. You will have some problems there, making sure they are all here on time"

"I will do my best sir"

"Yes, yes. Of course. So, I'm guessing you have already met everyone in here"

"Yes"

"Good, then how about I show you around?"

But he didn't wait for an answer, and started walking, leaving her to follow after him. He showed her everything, top to bottom, and then took her to his office.

"Please, sit down." He said, as he pointed to the chair in front of his desk, and then sat on his, behind it.

"Thank you."

"I'm sure someone has already told you that I don't come here very often."

"Yes, sir"

"So, to make sure my club is taken good care of, I have two main managers. And the two of you work together."

"I'm sorry, sir. Main managers?"

"Yes, the two of you make decisions, run this place as you see fit. Originally, I draw a line on what you do, and what the other one does, but if the two of you decide to change it or simply ignore it and do everything together, be my guest."

"That's a little different than usual"

"Yes. Is it a problem?"

"No, not at all. So, what I do exactly?"

"Hum, lets see, you hire people, take care of the books, and places orders for whatever this place needs, you know drinks, food"

"Oh, yes."

"Good, your partner takes care of firing people, telling them what to do, telling you if something is missing"

"Okay"

"But as I said, you don't have to strictly follow this division. Also, there are two other managers, or vice-managers with you will. Usually there is only one, but we had to take another one as we lacked a main manager. It will be up to the two of you if you want to keep both or not"

"Okay, but what do they do?"

"They take care of everything, when the main managers aren't here. Did I tell you the nightclub doesn't open on Monday?"

"No, sir."

"Well, it doesn't. So that's your day off. That's where the helping managers come in, they supervise the cleaning we do on Monday. It's not usual cleaning up, that's done before closing everyday. On Monday, there's acid, and some others chemical products, witch I don't know anything about, and you don't have to know neither. Also, we serve lunch everyday but Monday, that's also not your responsibility. The helping managers take care of it. And of course if there is some sort of emergency when neither one of the main managers can be here"

"I got it"

"Good, now on every first Tuesday of the month, my accountant will come here and check the books, make sure everything is alright."

"Okay"

"I think that's everything, if you have any doubts, you can ask your partner, she is used to it by now. I almost forgot, this first week, you don't have to do anything, just follow her around, and learn. You can start taking responsibility for your part next week."

"Alright"

"That's all then, let's get downstairs, and find her." He said as he got up and left the room.

"Was she there earlier?"

"No, she is always late. I swear if she wasn't so damn good and kept this thing running, I would have fired her long ago." He said the last part louder, so that everyone downstairs heard him, but Morgan had been looking to a specific point, where Marissa thought there was her coworker, but she couldn't see it, as her boss huge body covered it.

"You're just mad that I get laid more times than you do" From that spot came a very familiar voice to Marissa.

"Yes, I'm the rich boy, the girls should want to put their hands on my fat pocket"

"Well, too bad they can't resist my perfect body"

"Please, no need to rub it in." And then turning to Marissa, who looked a little pale "Here I want you to meet Alexandra Beatrice Kelly" Then he stepped out of the way "But everyone just calls her –"

"Alex" Marissa said cutting him off


	4. First day

Alex left thinking Marissa didn't love her. Few years later they meet again, they have to work in the same place in LA. Marissa is now engaged to Ryan. Alex goes for the get some, get gone routine. Appearances from old friends and new ones.

Don't own anything.

Thoughts are in italic.

AN: Huge thanks for h3if3ngXx, bigblusky and CT Ash for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 4

They just stared at each other. They knew that there were people talking around them but they couldn't hear. All they could hear was the sound of each other's heartbeat, felling the heart about to give out. Felling the throat closing, making it impossible to say a word. At the same time, there were millions of butterflies trying to escape their bellies. And of course, the room temperature went up a hundred degrees, making their palms sweat, and another parts of their bodies wet as well. For a moment there was only the two of them. No one else. That was until Morgan decided to make a joke, that was lost for both of them, and touch Alex's arm, effectively ending the moment.

"So, should I take it that you two know each other?"

"Yeah. We met a few years back" Alex tried not to give anything away. "Marissa." She said extending her hand "Cooper?" Both girls knew that Alex remembered Marissa's surname, that it was just a nice way to ask her if she was married.

"Yes, Cooper." The brunette said extending her hand and shaking the blonde's, after she finally found her voice. _Marissa, stop it. Don't get lost in her eyes. Just don't. Remember breath in, breath out. And stay clear of Alex's eyes._

"That's good, it will make it easier for the two of you work as a team. Now, I am afraid I must leave." Morgan said looking at his watch. "I have a meeting in half an hour, for which I'm already late. Marissa, if you have any doubts, I'm sure Alex will be happy to answer them. Alex, show her around, teach her what she needs to learn. And, be nice! Now, bye for those who stay, I'm leaving." And then he left, leaving the two girls there to talk.

"So…."

"Yeah, so…" _This won't be award at all_, Alex thought. "So have you seen our office?" Still, she found it weird that the brunette wouldn't look directly at her.

"Yes, actually, I didn't know what to say, I mean two desks, you know…."

"Yeah, so did you bring your things?"

"They are over there." Marissa said pointing to the place she and Aaron had been talking.

"Good, let's take them upstairs, ok?"

"Ok."

Their office was right across Morgan's. As Alex opened the door, she turned to Marissa and started talking faster than usual.

"Well, as you can see, my desk is on the right, so yours is the left one. Staff is supposed to arrive at 7 PM, no one does, but we always make it on time, they know what to do, so no worries. Be here by 9, that's when people start to arrive. Usually we close around 6 AM, and one of us needs to be here to close, we could split, you know 3 days each." Marissa nodded, so Alex continued "Ok, hum, we can set the dates later. Also, this office is soundproof, so if need to do paperwork, there won't be a problem. Guess that's all, I will leave you to arrange you desk."

"Okay" Marissa responded, but before she could finish, the door had already been closed.

On the other side, Alex was leaning against the door breathing heavily. _Alex, calm down. It's just Marissa, you can do it._

"Hey, Alex"

"Hey, Mike"

"Your ex, right?"

"What? NO! Yes. How do you know?"

"Besides the fact that I've never seen you this quiet?" That earned him a slap on the shoulder, but he continued as if nothing had happened "Your eyes, they are green, sometimes a little blue, depending on the light and your emotions, but this" he said pointing at her eyes "I've never seen your eyes like this"

She didn't say anything, just went strait to the restroom to see what he was talking about. Looking in the mirror, she recognized it from the time the girls were together. Her pupils were totally dilated, showing her excitement. And if she was truthful with herself, she could she that her eyes were glowing.

"FUCK!"_ Alex, get a fucking grip!_

After she washed her face hundreds of times to make sure her eyes were back to normal, the blonde came out of the restroom to find Marissa talking with some of the staff and the band setting up on the stage. _Oh, no! This is not good._ Quickly, Alex made her way to the lead singer.

"Hey, Alex. We are almost ready. You are gonna watch it tonight right? I made you a new song."

"Yeah, 'course I will. So listen, remember I told you Hadler had hired a new manager?"

"Yeah, another one to get in your way?"

"Yeah, well, she's kinda…, she's you know, hum, Marissa."

"What?"

"You heard me"

"Oh, excuse me, I think I'm gonna go over there and introduce my fist to her face" With that the black haired girl started walking in Marissa's direction, with an angry expression on her face.

But before she could take 3 steps in that direction, Alex held her arm, stopping her. "Jo, please don't, alright? Don't make a scene"

"Alex, that bitch broke your heart to pieces, you looked like you had been hit by a train"

"Gee, thanks. And by the way, no need to talk that away about her."

"You know what I mean. And I can't believe that you are still defending her."

"I'm not"

"Whatever. My point is, it's about time she gets what she deserves"

"No, Jodie, it's not. I was a long time ago, and I'm over it"

"Are you?"

"I am. And I will have to work side by side with her, so promise me you won't do anything"

"Alex, come on"

"Promise me."

"Fine, I promise. Doesn't mean I'm gonna be nice though"

"I can live with that. Now go back to setting up. People should start arriving anytime now."

" 'K, see you later."

Alex made her way back to where they were setting up, and started helping. They finished not a minute too soon, and as people walked in, the DJ put a beat on, so they could dance, while the band waited for the place fill up a little more, before they started playing.

Marissa, true to her word, followed the blonde around anywhere she went. But what the brunette couldn't figure out was if she was following Alex because she had been told to, or because she couldn't stay away.

As they were washing glasses, Jodie's voice came through the speakers.

"Hey, guys. Good to see you again in here. For those who don't know us we are the Evil Heroes, and we will be playing for you tonight. We will start with a new song I wrote based on a good friend of mine. I'm sure most of you know her. Alex, this one is for you"

You can think anything you want of me

I won't make effort to oppose you

Of all the thousand ways I can be

I am certain one of them will please you

"Jodie works here?" Marissa said trying to appear nonchalant

"Not, exactly" Alex responded "Her band plays here every now and then"

You can think anything you want of me

I won't make effort to oppose you

Of all the thousand ways I can be

I am certain one of them will please you

"They are good" As much as it killed Marissa to admit, Jodie had a really beautiful voice

"Yeah, they are a really big hit here."

'Cause I'm made of love from head to toe

And I don't do anything but to donate myself

If I caused any pain that wasn't intentional

I never meant to hurt you

"I didn't know you guys were friends"

"We were, before we started dating."

'Cause I like roses and roses and roses

Followed by a note, they make me nervous, yeeeeeahhhhhhh

Women like roses and roses and roses

Some times they're red, but they're always roses

"So, are you two dating again?"

"Nah, just friends. Best friends" Alex hadn't taken her eyes off of the stage every since the music started.

Tururu, rutu, turu, ruru, tu, raru

Tururu, rutu, turu, ruru, tu, raru

"So, Hadler mentioned that this is a restaurant during day time." Anything to get the blonde's attention off of the woman on stage. _Alex had just said they were only friend, but then why was she watching the band so intensely?_

"Yeah, lunch is served from 11 AM to 3 PM. It's actually pretty good"

If, by any chance, we don't hit it off

I retake my way and nothing to declare

If there is some guilt, it's each man for himself

If it's only a scratch, I won't even look

"Yeah, then I will have to try it sometime"

"Do you have tomorrow lunch planned?"

'Cause I'm made of love from head to toe

And I don't do anything but to donate myself

If I caused any pain that wasn't intentional

I never meant to hurt youuuuuuuuuuu

'No, not really. Why?"

'I don't know, we could you know, come here tomorrow. Just to catch up." _Alex what are you doing???? Shut up. Just shut up._ The blonde thought.

'Cause I like roses and roses and roses

Followed by a note, they make me nervous, yeeeeeaaaaahhhhhhhh

Women like roses and roses and roses

Some times they're red but they're always roses

"Sure, why not?" On the outside Marissa tried to look cool, but in truth she was having a hard time making sure her body didn't start jumping up and down of happiness.

"Okay, so how about 12:30?"

'Cause I like roses and roses and roses

Followed by a note, they make me nervous, yeeeeeaaaaahhhhhhhh

Women like roses and roses and roses

Some times they're red but they're always roses

"Alright"

"OK, I promise it's on the house"

Tururu, rutu, turu, ruru, tu, raru

Tururu, rutu, turu, ruru, tu, raru

"Meet you here?"

"Yeah, that would be easier"

You can think anything you want of me

I won't make effort to oppose you

Of all the thousand ways I can be

I am certain that one of them will please youuuuuu!

After the song ended, the band continued playing, but Alex went back to washing the glasses, not giving the band her full attention anymore. As time went by, Marissa told Alex she had to go somewhere and that she would be right back.

Alex didn't think too much about it, but unconsciously followed the brunette with her eyes. The blonde knew she was trying to reach someone, but there were too many people inside, making it difficult for Marissa to reach her destination, and impossible to Alex to see who it was.

Then, Marissa disappeared in the crowd. The blonde was about to give up on following the brunette with her eyes, when the crowd opened, allowing Alex to see that Marissa had found whom she had been looking for, and was currently making out with him in the middle of the dance floor. Ryan.

And, suddenly, Alex found that a skinny blonde that had been trying to flirt with her all night much more interesting.

* * *

The song actually exists, I didn't make it up. I just did a very poor job of translating it. The song is called ROSAS by ANA CAROLINA. In Portuguese (its original language) the song is better because in Portuguese ROSA means at the same time PINK and ROSE, so it's kinda fun with the red comment.

Please review.


	5. What ifs

Alex left thinking Marissa didn't love her. Few years later they meet again, they have to work in the same place in LA. Marissa is now engaged to Ryan. Alex goes for the get some, get gone routine. Appearances from old friends and new ones.

Don't own anything.

Thoughts are in italic.

Flashbacks are in bold.

AN: thanks to CT Ash and bigblusky for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 5

It was 12:25, and Alex was driving by the Joy Ride. She knew she was early but she hadn't managed to get any sleep done that morning. The flirty blonde at the bar had extended an invitation for Alex drop by her place after her shift was done. Invitation which Alex gladly accepted.

After the girls were done Alex waited until the other girl slept so she could sneak home. The girl, Mindy, Cindy, Dindy, that Alex couldn't for the life of her remember the name of had been nice, but not exactly tiresome and nowhere near fulfilling, which meant that once Alex got home ready to sleep, all she could do was toss and turn in bed, thinking of a certain brunette that had suddenly reappeared in her life.

Giving up on trying to sleep, she went for a jog, to see if she could relive some tension. Getting home around 11 AM, she took a shower and got dressed. Knowing there was no better time than the present, she cleaned the house, nothing too much just making sure the house wasn't as dirty as it was when she was 17. That done and with nothing better to do, the blonde drove to the nightclub, knowing she would be early.

_I have absolutely no life, but it doesn't mean Marissa needs to know that._ Making up her mind the blonde parked her car a couple of blocks away from where she would have lunch and walked to a Starbucks across the street from the nightclub. _Now, I'm turning into a stalker. How nice._

Ten minutes later she saw Marissa park her car in the club's parking lot, and enter the club. The blonde waited a few minutes before got her car, going back to the street she had been in, and parking her jeep right next to Marissa's BMW, as if she had just arrived.

Entering the club, she noticed the brunette already seated, and made her way to Marissa, and without thinking, the blonde gave her a kiss on the cheek. For a moment, Marissa appeared to be lost in space.

"Hey, Marissa, sorry I'm a little late, I hope I didn't make you wait too long."

"No, not at all. I just got here myself." Alex knew that was a lie, but she let it slide.

"Good. Have you ordered anything?"

"Just drinks. I got you an orange juice, hope you don't mind" _She still remembers my favorite drink? That's odd._

"Yeah, that's fine. Thank you."

"No problem. Can I ask you a question?"

"I think you just did, but shoot."

"Why did you tell Aaron to tell me to take the rest of the night off yesterday? Not that I mind"

"Nothing, I had to do some paperwork, I just decided to go easy on you on your first day, it's hard getting used to the sleep-during-the-day thing" Alex was not about to tell Marissa the reason she wanted the couple as far away as possible.

"Hum, okay, thanks, I guess."

"Sure" Alex had been sure she had gotten the brunette to drop the issue, but she wasn't so lucky.

"But why did you tell Aaron to tell me, not do it yourself?"

" 'Cause I had to do paperwork" Alex said it slowly, as if talking to a child. "Besides Aaron seemed to be the one you felt more comfortable with." Marissa was touched that Alex had paid enough attention to know which one of the bartenders had been the nicest to the brunette.

**Marissa had been helping Alex with the glasses, when she spotted Ryan with the corner of her eye. Apparently neither Alex nor Ryan had seen each other, which was exactly the way she wanted to keep it. So she just told Alex she would be back and left, without realizing Alex was watching her. **

**As she made her way through the crowd she was thinking of ways to get Ryan as far away from Alex as possible. Marissa had asked him to drop by to see the place she worked in, it had been before she found out she would be working with Alex, now it just brought a whole new set of problems.**

**As she reached him, she meant to just give him a quick peck on the lips, the same way any girl would welcome her fiancé, but he had other ideas. Ryan put his arms around her, and at the same time opened his mouth deepening the kiss.**

**She had no choice but to welcome his tongue into her mouth, having no excuse to do otherwise. They were at it for a few minutes when Aaron patted her on the back, making them break the kiss, Marissa had been so happy, she had to hold herself not to jump her new friend.**

"**Sorry to interrupt Marissa, but Alex asked me to tell you that you could go home, she said she can handle the club for the rest of the night."**

"**Okay, thanks." The brunette responded, and then turning to Ryan. "So, let's go?"**

"**Yeah. Come on." Her fiancé replied putting his arm around her. He was more than happy to leave, he had wake up 7 AM the next day.**

"**And Marissa?" **

"**Yes Aaron?"**

"**Get a room." The girl blushed, and hid her face on Ryan's shoulder.**

**As they made their way to the door, Ryan decided to ask the question that had been plaguing his mind ever since the other guy had come to talk to Marissa.**

"**So, Alex, right?"**

"**Yeah, weird, don't you think? It must be a more common here than in Orange County" Marissa knew she should tell him that, yes, it was the same Alex, but she couldn't help breath a little easier now that she had put some distance between the blondes.**

"**Is she your boss?"**

"**Not exactly. Why don't I tell you everything at home?"**

"**Works for me."**

"**Good. Now, did you drive here?"**

"**Yeah. Why?"**

"**So did I. I guess I'll see you at home."**

"**Okay, see ya."**

The waiter came to their table, bringing them their drinks. And as he handed them their menus, he eyed Alex, giving the smaller girl a sexy grin, which she promptly returned, also giving back her menu.

"I know exactly what I want" The blonde said licking her lips without taking her eyes away from Rick, the waiter.

Marissa tried to concentrate on reading the menu, as she looked for something to eat, but their flirting was making it impossible, the innuendos, the smiles, the touching were driving her insane. Needless to say, the page in front of the brunette was nothing more than a picture of blurred letters. No to say that this encounter had been a complete waste of time, on the brunette's opinion anyway, Marissa did manage to create a 5 step program on how to turn Rick's face into a mass of bloody garbage.

Giving up trying to read the damned menu, the brunette cleared her throat, drawing Alex and Rick's attention for herself.

"I want this one" Pointing at something written on the page, without actually knowing what she had just ordered. Marissa just knew she had to take Alex's eyes off of the waiter, she didn't know how long she could take their flirting.

After writing both their orders down, Rick left.

"I didn't know you were still into guys, Alex"

"What do you mean? You know I'm bi. Remember me and Seth dating? Ring any bells?"

"Yeah. I don't know what came over me, just…. Just forget it."

"Alright"

"Besides, you know, the Seth thing…."

"Hum"

"It kinda proves my point"

"Why is that?"

" 'Cause sometimes Seth is more of a girl than both of us together." That made the blonde girl laugh. _I really like it when she laughs._

"Very, very true. So how is Seth?" Alex asked.

"He's fine, got married to Summer a couple of years ago. I can't be sure, but I think they are considering having a baby."

"God! Can you imagine it? Seth as a father…"

"Yeah, that's disaster waiting to happen."

"And what else? Did he get to write his own comic book?"

"Yeah, but first he went to a drawing school near Brown, that's where Summer graduated, let me see if I remember the name….. RISD! That's it: RISD. Then he got this huge contract afterwards. If I'm not mistaken he writes 4 different comic books now"

"Damn! I knew I should have kept that drawing he forgot in my office. It would be worth some money now."

"You know what? If you want you can ask for an autographed one in a few weeks. Summer got a job designing clothes for a company in LA, so they are moving here."

"Wow! There will a lot of Seth going around."

"Yeah, but you never complained that he bugged you, in fact if I remember correctly, when he didn't, you missed him"

"Well, he's kinda funny, in his doorky, I-need-to-be-the-center-of-world kinda way."

Much to Marissa's discomfort, Rick did come back, this time with their food. But before he could make any conversation with Alex, the brunette sent the waiter an angry glare, making sure he understood he was not wanted. He got the message and, with a slightly scared expression, left the table.

As they started eating, Alex was blinded for a second by a light coming from a diamond shaped ring in Marissa's hand. _They are engaged!!!!! Oh my God!!! Marissa and Ryan are engaged. See, Alex, you did the right thing by walking away that night. They would have gotten back eventually, and she would have dumped you for him. And that would have hurt, more so than the way it happened, if that's possible. And in this case, you wouldn't even have your pride to hold on to anymore. She would have cheated on you and you wouldn't even be allowed to say you did the dumping._

In a way, Alex was glad she had seen the ring. She was still very much miserable that Marissa was engaged to somebody else, but now the blonde was finally free. Now, she didn't have to wonder what would have happened if she hadn't left. No more imagining if Marissa and Alex would have stayed together. Now she knew. They wouldn't have. No more sleepless nights analyzing what she could have done differently._ No more what ifs._

_

* * *

_

Their lunch isn't over, but the chapter was too big and i had to cut it short. Next one should be done in no time. Please review.


	6. Doomed to lose

Alex left thinking Marissa didn't love her. Few years later they meet again, they have to work in the same place in LA. Marissa is now engaged to Ryan. Alex goes for the get some, get gone routine. Appearances from old friends and new ones.

Don't own anything.

Thoughts are in italic.

Flashbacks are in bold.

AN: thanks to CT Ash and xelaassiram for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Alex? Alex? Alex!" Marissa said the last time louder, and touched the blonde's shoulder. The contact sent shockwaves through their bodies, but both tried to pretend they hadn't felt it. "Are you alright? You kinda spaced out for a moment there."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"You sure? If you're not, I can take you home."

"Trying to get rid of me so soon?" Alex said smirking, but the blonde noticed that Marissa's hand was still in her shoulder.

"I meant I would go with you, make sure you are comfortable and stuff." With that Alex's smirk changed into a real smile, which Marissa happily returned. _Alex remember she's gonna get married. Don't do it, you will just have your heart broken again._

Casting her eyes downwards, Alex begun to eat her food. Marissa finally retrieved her arm, and eyed her plate. _Not exactly what I had in mind, but it will have to do._

"So, Marissa what else is new in your life?"

"That depends on your definition of new." That earned the brunette a chuckle, but she noticed that Alex wouldn't look directly at her.

"Are you just trying to be a smartass or are you deliberately hiding something from me."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Fine, what happened to you since the last time I saw you?"

"Last night? Not much really. I went home, and slept; then I woke up, had some breakfast, waited around a couple of hours and met you here for lunch."

"Hahaha. You are so funny." Was the blonde's sarcastic remark.

"It's a gift, actually, that a normal person would take decades to master."

'I'm sure. But you are avoiding my question." _Damn, so close!_ Marissa thought.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"What happened to you since that night of the bonfire?"

"You see, nothing much really. You know, graduation, college, now I got my first job."

"Why do I think you are hiding something? You know, it's ok. You don't wanna tell me, then don't. I was just under the impression we were trying to catch up."

"You are right, sorry. It is just a little weird, you know?"

"I get it, ok. No need to tell me anything."

"No, I want to. Let's see, where should I begin?"

"The beginning is usually a good place."

"Look who is trying to be the comedian now. Another one and I won't tell"

"Sorry, not gonna interrupt anymore."

"My mom got married to Summer's dad about five years ago. And-"

"What happened to Caleb?"

"I thought you weren't gonna interrupt." Alex passes her fingers over her lips, as if closing a zipper. "He died, had a heart attack. As I was saying, we moved to the Robert's Mansion, my mom still lives there, which I must say I'm very much surprised. I went to Berkley, graduated, and now I'm here."

"May I talk now?"

"I think you just did, but go on"

"Firstly, I must say we have to canonize this Robert guy, for putting up with your mom for so long. Secondly, congratulations on the college thing. Thirdly, congratulations on the engagement thing. Who is the lucky guy?" Alex knew who he was, but she wanted to hear Marissa say it.

"Wait, how do you know I'm engaged?"

"Your ring is a dead giveaway."

"Yeah, I guess it is." The taller girl said looking at said ring, trying to make it disappear.

"So who is the guy?" The blonde needed her fears confirmed.

"It's…. How do you know it's a guy?"

'I don't, I just guessed, but why do I have the impression that I was right?"

"'Cause you are."

"So, spill it. Who is he?"

"It's… It's…. well, you see, it's…." Marissa took a deep breath "It's Ryan"

"Oh." For a second the brunette thought she had see Alex's eyes water, but as soon as the blonde blinked it was gone. _Marissa, you must have just imagined it._ "Really, that's great. How is he?" The taller girl didn't know why but the fact that Alex obviously didn't care that she was going to get married with someone else, hurt like hell.

"He's fine. Ryan's an architect, works in a very prestigious firm here."

"That's great. Seems that you have got it all."

"Yeah, I guess. Your turn, what happened to you after you asked your friends to dump my things at my house?"

"Sorry, I would have given you myself, but I had a bus to catch and I would lost you if I dropped by your house." The blonde knew that was a lie, that the only reason that she hadn't delivered it herself was that if she had seen the brunette, she wouldn't have been able to leave.

"It was funny though, my mom freaked." Marissa thought it was better to leave out the part that she had been devastated.

**Julie Cooper had been walking through the living room, happy that her daughter had finally come home, when she heard a knock at the door. Deciding to open, she made her away towards it. She wished she hadn't because outside stood two men who looked like they had just run away from prison. Quickly slamming the door, she leaned against it.**

"**Go away!"**

"**Ma'am, listen – "**

"**No! I told you to go away! Now leave before I call the cops."**

"**Ma'am, wait a second, we are here to deliver something to Marissa Cooper."**

"**Stay away from my daughter! You hear me?!?!? I won't let you harm her!"**

"**Ma'am you don't understand, we don't want to hurt your daughter, we are here just to deliver something for her."**

"**And why should I believe yo -"**

"**Mom, what's going on here?"**

"**Marissa, honey, weren't you asleep?"**

"**It's impossible with your screams."**

"**Look, ma'am, we don't have all day, alright. A friend of ours, Alex Kelly, asked us to bring some boxes to a girl named Marissa Cooper. So could you please just let us deliver it?"**

"**No, not-" But Julie was cut short by Marissa pushing her away from the door, and opening it.**

"**I'm Marissa Cooper." Standing in front of her, there were the two guys Alex had brought to the bonfire, a little worst for wear.**

"**Hi, here, Alex told us to give these to you." Pointing at 5 boxes on the floor. "Where do you want us to put them?"**

"**Just bring them inside, please" Marissa responded, allowing tem to enter the house, which they did, sending angry glares at Julie that was now standing behind Marissa.**

"**Thanks" the younger girl said, after they finished bringing the boxes inside. **

**With a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, Marissa checked what was in one of the boxes. Having her suspicious confirmed, she ran to the door, calling the men, as they were about to drive away.**

"**Wait, where is Alex?"**

"**She left, said something about her parents."**

"**Okay, thanks."**

"**No problem."**

**Marissa made all the way back into the house, sat next to the boxes, and collapsed, crying her heart out, and murmuring "she left" over and over again. All Julie could do was stand there, open mouthed, not knowing how to help her daughter.**

"I wish I could have seen her face, must have been hilarious. I have to call Ben and Johnny to thank them for that" The blonde said, oblivious to what happened to the brunette after the guys left.

"I didn't know you would leave so soon."

"Neither did I. Jodie was taking a bus back to LA, I decided to go with her."

"Jodie was there?"

"Yeah, she was at my place when I got home that night." Marissa noticed that Alex had said MY instead of OUR. _I shouldn't be surprised, it was hers before we dated, and we had broken up._ But Marissa still preferred to think of it as their apartment.

"Really? Why was she there?"

"She just dropped by for a visit" But both girls knew Alex was lying.

"What about your jeep?"

"I sold it to a friend of mine that had been trying to buy it for a long time. Didn't know if I would need the cash. I completed regretted selling it though, I loved it."

"Then buy another one."

"I did, but it's not the same."

"Poor girl."

"It's just life. You are just doomed to lose what you love." The blonde hadn't meant to say it; the phrase had slipped her lips. Alex wasn't talking about the car, and Marissa knew it.

* * *

No, lunch is not over yet. They are really slow eaters...

Please review.


	7. Really good in pink

Alex left thinking Marissa didn't love her. Few years later they meet again, they have to work in the same place in LA. Marissa is now engaged to Ryan. Alex goes for the get some, get gone routine. Appearances from old friends and new ones.

Don't own anything.

Thoughts are in italic.

Flashbacks are in bold.

* * *

Chapter 7 

They stay in silence for some time, but the brunette couldn't take the tension that Alex's sentence had left them with.

"So, did you go back to your parents' house?

"Yeah, moved back in. Went back to high school, I actually stayed long enough to graduate. But I couldn't stay with my parents anymore, they kinda tried to understand that I like both girls and boys, but it was still weird. They would become tense and quiet every time I said a girl's name. But it's better now. I see them every once in a while, we spend holydays together. Mom even asks now if I have a boyfriend or a girlfriend."

"Well, do you?"

"No."

"How many have you had since we…. That night?" Marissa didn't want to bring up the breakup.

"None."

"Alex, come on!"

"I didn't have anything serious"

"Nothing serious doesn't mean nothing"

"Well, a girl has needs."

"Oh"

"Yeah."

"And how did you get your job at the Joy Ride?" Marissa said trying to get off the awkward subject.

"After I finished high school, I knew I didn't want to go to college, I had had enough studying to last a lifetime, so I got a job as a waitress in a club here, just to buy me time to figure out what I wanted, and then I got promoted to manager. One day, Morgan showed up telling me how I was doing a wonderful job at the club, and invited me to be the manager of this new club he was gonna open. I accepted, and now I'm here."

"So you were in from the beginning"

"Yeah."

"What happened to those other managers? I mean 3, in less than 6 months?"

"It was with good reason. First one, Megan, thought that as there were 2 managers, she didn't have to show up, second, Edward, was, no, is Morgan's nephew, that why he was hired. But the boy was as stupid as a door, he couldn't be left in change. Third, Mark, would steal anything he could put his hands on. And I mean anything. And there was you. And I don't think you have big shoes to fill."

"Thank God."

"Why? I mean, you are a trustworthy, intelligent, outgoing, sweet, beautiful woman." _Okay, Alex, now you said way more than you should._

"Thanks" Marissa looked down, trying to hide her blush, which the blonde misunderstood as a signal that she was out of line.

"So I've been meaning to talk to you about the closing thing. When can you do it?"

"Anytime, you see usually I don't plan ahead what I'm gonna do at 6 in the morning."

"Neither do I, so how about you take Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays and I get Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays?"

"Alright. But how about this first week, we do it together? Just so I get the hand of it."

"I can do that"

"Thanks."

"No problem. Something else I wanted to talk to you about: the club's theme."

"What about it?"

"We have to change it soon."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we have to change the club's theme."

"Why?"

"Because it's already old." Marissa looked liked she had no idea what Alex was talking about. "Morgan didn't tell you, did he?"

"Told me what?"

"The reason why the Joy Ride is the hottest club in LA is because it's always new. We change the decoration every 2 weeks."

"Two weeks? Isn't that a bit two much?"

"No, not really. People stay in line for hours to see what's new, before we change it again."

"Isn't that kinda expensive?"

"Not really, we pretty much don't pay for the new decoration, they are offered to us, it's good publicity for the stores, our themes always appear in a bunch of magazines"

"What about the employees' costumes?"

"All free."

"And why don't we wear it too?"

"Because I absolutely refuse to use something like that. But, please, if you have inexplicable urge to do so, don't let me stop you."

"Funny. What about now? Why aren't these waiters dressed as Greek goods?"

"During lunch, we try to keep decorations to a minimum. Look around, most things from last night are gone to fit the tables. Besides daytime waiters prefer to dress up as penguins."

"So now that I know about the changing themes, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Yeah, well, when it's time to change it, everyone gives a suggestion and I choose the best one, now that you are here, I guess we will choose it together."

"Okay, and when do we do it?"

"Next Sunday, before customers arrive. So if you have a suggestion, bring it. And don't be shy about it. Believe me, there are always one that's worse than yours."

"I'll see what I can do"

"Alright"

"Are we done talking about work?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Why? Am I boring you?"

"No, it's just that there is something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"And what's that?" Marissa didn't respond, she just smiled a smile I-know-something-you-don't and looked at Alex. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Nope, but you got something on your head." Immediately the blonde begun to pass her hands on her head, trying to find whatever it was the brunette had been talking about. "And it's PINK"

"You know, you had me scared for a moment there." The shorter girl said as she chucked.

"Alex, your hair is pink"

"Well, I told you I look really good in pink. Besides, it's not all pink, only where it was purple."

"I liked it better when it was purple."

"Hey stop whinnying, it's not like it's gonna stay like this forever"

"Why?"

"I'll change it some other someday, when I get bored of this one."

"You mean you change your hair color when you feel like it?"

"Yeah, pretty much"

"What if you regret it?"

"I never do."

"Really? And what colors has it been?"

"Let's see, purple, red, green, black, orange, white, blue and now it's pink."

"You really like to change it."

"Yeah, I do. And I'm not the only one that changed the hair."

"I didn't do anything with mine."

"It's longer, wave-shaped. It looks really good."

"Thanks."

"Sure. So are you done?" Alex didn't want lunch to end, but she knew they had stayed there for too long.

"Yeah."

"Me too. Shall we go?"

"We shall"

As they got up from their chairs, Rick approached, seeming a little nervous, Marissa had really scared him.

"Ladies."

"Oh, hi there, how can we help you?" Alex responded.

"Should I bring your check?"

"No, that won't be necessary." Marissa let the blonde do all the talking, she was having too much fun watching.

"But ma'am, this is a restaurant."

"Yes, I'm well aware of it."

"But when we eat at a restaurant, usually, we pay , Ms…."

"Kelly. Alex Kelly"

"Alex Kelly as in Alexandra Beatrice Kelly, my boss?"

"Yes, that's right." Marissa was having a hard time controlling her laughter at the face on the new waiter. "Are you new?"

"Yes, Ms. Kelly. And I must apologize for my behavior earlier and right now."

"Do you?"

"Yes, please I had no idea who you were. I had no intention of offending you. Or any other customer for that matter, I'm very respectful with the customers"

"I'm sure you are. Since you are new here, I want you to meet someone else that's new here too, this is Marissa Cooper, the new manager."

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Cooper."

"You too" And reading his name on his shirt "Rick" He didn't seemed too pleased that his new boss had been giving evil glares earlier.

"So, Rick" Alex continued "Marissa and I need to leave, but I assure you, you will be hearing from us. Bye."

The girls controlled their laughter until they passed through the door. Outside, they bust out laughing, hugging their bellies, trying not to fall on the floor.

"Did you see his face? Alex, he was sure you would fire him."

"Yeah, he looked like he was about to get on his knees and beg."

"You really scared him, poor guy."

"Hey,you were the one that didn't like him." The girls begun to make their way toward the cars.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you are the one that sent him the stay-the-hell-away look"

"He was annoying, didn't let us talk"

"I guess. So, I see you tonight."

"Okay, see ya."

Each drove to their house. And when Alex got home, she went strait to bed, and fell into a peaceful sleep, filled with dreams of a certain brunette.

* * *

Finally, lunch is over. Now I'm not sure what should happen next, I'm taking suggestions.

Please Review.


	8. Whipped

Alex left thinking Marissa didn't love her. Few years later they meet again, they have to work in the same place in LA. Marissa is now engaged to Ryan. Alex goes for the get some, get gone routine. Appearances from old friends and new ones.

Don't own anything.

Thoughts are in italic.

Flashbacks are in bold.

AN: CT Ash, digitalpenguin, auggy1984, xelaassiram and bigblusky thank you so much for reviewing. I'm glad you guys like it.

* * *

Chapter 8 

"Ryan, lets go."

"One sec, baby. I'm just about to kill the evil king."

"You did that like a thousand times already! Come on, I don't have all day long."

"Actually, it was only 4 times. Let me finish this one, please. Marissa, I promise it won't be more than 10 minutes."

"Fine, I'll be in our room."

"Ok, thanks, baby."

Today was Saturday afternoon, Ryan had the weekend off, but Marissa had to work later. Problem was he had promised they would go shopping today, not for clothes or anything like that, but for house stuff. They had moved in a couple of mouths ago and the house was a little empty, there were only things they needed, not what they wanted. The house lacked personal items, the things that made a house a home. Besides their food supply, which means food that goes to the oven for 5 minutes and is ready to be eaten, was running low, so they needed to go to the supermarket.

But apparently Ryan wasn't so worried that his fiancé had to go to work in a few hours, he was more concentrated on winning the game for the fifth time. Finally after 45 minutes of waiting, Ryan showed up at their bedroom door, as if nothing had happened.

"So, hun, ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm ready. I was ready half an hour ago." The brunette said as she walked past him, without looking at him.

Ryan couldn't figure out for the life of him what made Marissa so mad. _Must be PMSing._

* * *

"Ryan, which one do you prefer?" 

"Both are great, honey."

* * *

"What color should we paint the elevator hall?" 

'Why don't you pick this one, I'm sure you have great taste."

* * *

"Ryan, what do you think we should hang at the end of the corridor, a mirror or a painting?" 

"Anything is fine."

* * *

"Do you think a lectern would look good in our bookcase?" 

"It would be perfect."

* * *

"What if we put a giraffe in our living room?" 

"Okay, baby."

* * *

"Do you think it would be a good idea for me to become a nun, and run through the world preaching the word of God?" 

"Of course." She left without another word.

* * *

"Marissa, do you wanna explain to me why we spent the last 2 hours picking things for the apartment if you were gonna just run off and leave everything inside?" He said catching up with his fiancé. 

"No, I spent the last two hours picking stuff for our apartment, you just stood in dreamland thinking God knows what, not even listening to a word I said."

"That's not fair, I was helping."

"Really, then what color is the vase that goes in the dinning room table?"

"Hum, it's... it's brown"

"Ryan, there is no vase!" The girl yelled slamming the car door.

The boy followed her into the car, getting in the driver's seat.

"Look, sweetheart-"

"No, Ryan, don't sweetheart me. Just drive. Or I'll be late for work."

"It's 6:30!"

"But I still have to go home, change and get my car. Or are you considering picking me up in the morning?"

"Ah..."

"Didn't think so. Beside traffic is a bitch at this hour."

Even with all her arguments, Marissa knew she would still be early, after all Alex had told she only had t be at the club at 9, but still the brunette liked to help set up. Besides Alex was all talk, she was pretty much one of the first to arrive, word around was that she would only be late the day their boss would come pay a visit to the club, just to annoy him.

"Ryan, just drive, okay?"

Instead of obeying her order he grabbed her shoulders, careful not to hurt her, making her face him.

"Look, Marissa, I'm really, really sorry, ok? I promise I'll do better next time."

The brunette knew he was telling the truth, that he would keep his promise, she could see it in his face. Still there was only one thought in her head. _Why does it feel like these are not the right eyes to look into?_

* * *

"Marissa, hi." 

"Hey, Alex."

"So, how is the coming up with ideas for the club's theme?"

"It's fine, I thought of a few."

"Anything you might wanna share?"

"Not today" And the taller girl continued whispered "It's a secret."

"I'll look forward to seeing you tomorrow then." The blonde said, going to the basement to get a few supplies downstairs.

"Me too" The brunette responded when the other girl was out of earshot.

* * *

After the club was ready to open, Alex decided to check on the band, as usual it was the Evil Heroes. Making sure they were ready, the blonde decided to talk with her best friend. 

"Hey, Jo, what's up?"

"With me nothing, but I believe you, missy, can't say the same."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Well, Eve has been saying some things"

"What things?"

"Well, about you and the new girl being all smiles all week long"

"I have no idea where you are going with this."

"Yeah, right."

"Jodie, we were just being polite."

"I believe lying to your best friend is a horrendous crime"

"I'm not lying."

"Alex, look, I know she is not my favorite person in the world, and that's not why I'm telling you this. I know you have feelings for this girl-"

"I don't. Trust me, there are no feelings inside of me, I'm feelings-free. No, no need to worry about feeling because there are none. See, no feeling inside of me. Nope, none. None at all. The-"

"Alex, shut up!" Taking a breath, Jodie continued. "Let me finish. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I know you have feelings for this girl, but can you do me a favor and not rush into anything you might regret later? I'm not telling you to ignore it, just be careful, ok? I remember how you were after you two broke up last time, and that something I really don't need a rerun of."

"Jodie, you don't have to worry about anything, nothing is going to happen, because I don't feel anything for her, I'm absolutely –"

"Please, don't start."

As a silence followed, the black haired girl remembered what she wanted to talk to Alex about before Eve told her about what was going on with the two managers.

"Alex do you have anything planned for this Monday?"

"Not really, why?"

"'Cause a bunch of us decided to go to the beach on Monday, catch a few waves and all, since it's your day off, I thought you might want to join us."

"Sure, should be fun."

"We'll be there all day, so just drop by whenever you feel like it ok? Usual place."

"Alright."

"Good."

"Jodie?"

"Hum?"

"I'm thinking-"

"That's dangerous."

"You are so funny"

"Glad you liked it."

"I'm thinking about changing my hair color."

"But you just died it pink."

"I know, but I wanna change it again."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, purple, maybe."

"Come again."

"I'm not sure, but I like purple"

"When you died it red you said and I quote 'I would rather shave my head off, than paint my hair purple again'."

"Well, I changed my mind."

"Really?"

"Really."

"And does it have anything to do with our new friend whom we don't have any feelings for?"

"I don't think I like what you are insinuating."

"I'm not insinuating anything, I'm saying that's too much coincidence that after your ex shows up you decide to turn your hair back to the color it was when you were dating her in the first place, a color which by the way you hated."

"I didn't hate it. I just didn't like it. And now I've changed my mind. Don't ready anything into it." Alex angrily said walking away.

"Alex, you are completely whipped, did you know that?" But the blonde didn't hear her.

* * *

This chapter wasn't exactly planned but I felt like writting it, so here it is. A little diferent from the rest but that's what I was in the mood for.

Next two weeks i'll be out of the country so there will be no updates, but i'll try to finish next one before i go. Also when i come back, school will be back too, so i won't be able to update as frequently as i do now, sorry.

Anyway, i'll do the best i can. Please review. Reviews make me write faster.


	9. Bubbles

Alex left thinking Marissa didn't love her. Few years later they meet again, they have to work in the same place in LA. Marissa is now engaged to Ryan. Alex goes for the get some, get gone routine. Appearances from old friends and new ones.

Don't own anything.

Thoughts are in italic.

Flashbacks are in bold.

AN: Thanks to h3if3ngXx, rebalabroo, digitalpenguin, xelaassiram, bigblusky, dHee, Vero fot the reviews. I really like to read your opinions. I'm glad you guys like Jodie, I wasn't sure about her. And dHee, don't worry, Marissa will have to work really hard to get Alex back, trust me.

* * *

Chapter 9 

It was 4PM on a Sunday, and every employee of the club was trying to get a word in. It was a mess.

"Everybody, SHUT UP!" Apparently they respected Alex, because everyone did as she said. "Why is this the same every time? Seeing as you can't behave like mature adults, you will be treated as small children. Now, who wants to speak raise your hand and I will call your name. Alright?" Not waiting for a response, she continued "Ok, Nathan, you go first."

"I was thinking something more like a forest, like the rain forest, with trees and birds, and animals, not real, of course. And, I don't know, lots of colors, a fountain maybe."

"No, but we are on the history topic, now that we did Greece, we should do Rome."

"Mike, what did I say about raising hands? Wait for your turn. Go on, Nathan."

"Well the details are still in development but, that's the foundation of the project, to create an Amazonian environment."

"Okay, that's good. Kate, you go next." Then the blonde proceeded to listen to everyone's ideas, writing everything down on her notepad. "That's good people, but it's already 7, let's start setting up. I will tell which one we chose Tuesday, OK?" After countless interruptions, jokes and a few misunderstandings, they were finally done.

As everyone started to make their way to do their tasks, Alex approached Marissa.

"I thought you said you had an idea"

"I did."

"Then why were you so quiet today? You didn't even raise your hand."

"Yeah, there are so many great ideas, mine just seemed stupid."

"I highly doubt it. Nothing you say can be considered stupid."

"Funny."

"I'm not joking."

Marissa stared into Alex's eyes, trying to find out if the blonde meant what she had said. A move which she discovered was a big mistake. _Oh my God! Those eyes. Not those eyes. Why do I feel this pull every time I look into them?_ But that was a question she was afraid to answer.

Alex wasn't doing much better. _Why did I say it? I shouldn't have said it. Now she will think I'm trying to get back together or something. Then she will leave. I don't want her to leave._ That thought scared the blonde, because she really didn't want the brunette to leave, but she was powerless to stop it.

They stood there, frozen in place. Marissa staring into Alex eyes, physically incapable to turn away, the blonde staring back, afraid that if she didn't the brunette would disappear. And that's how they would have stayed, had Aaron not let a glass fall on the floor, making everyone look at the source of the noise.

"That is good, Aaron."

"Come on, you look like a rookie, A."

"Try not breaking it next time, man."

There were shouts from everyone, trying to make fun of him, before they headed back to whatever they were doing.

"Marissa, what I meant was that there was a suggestion to decorate the club as a church. Imagine that, a nightclub decorated as a church, that's ironic, at the least. No chance your idea is worst than that."

"Promise you won't laugh."

"It can't be that bad."

"Promise."

"Fine."

"Say: I promise."

"I promise."

"Okay, I thought we could do a bubble party."

"A what?" Anyone could see that Alex was having a hard time holding her laugh.

"You said you wouldn't laugh."

"I'm not laughing." Why is it that making a promise that you won't laugh, makes accomplishing it so much harder?

"You are about to. You know what? Just forget it." The brunette said, making her way to their office, but she didn't get very far, as the blonde stopped her, holding Marissa by the arm.

"I want to hear it, just explain." As the brunette didn't seem to budge, Alex found a way to convince her. "Please? Pretty please? Pretty pretty please? Pretty pretty pretty please? Pretty-"

"Fine, just stop it." The taller girl wasn't anywhere near as angry as she pretended to be. "I meant like a bathroom atmosphere, with bubbles falling from the ceiling, trade the sofas for comfortable bathtubs, put some giant soaps around, and a few towels. Maybe a sprinkle, just to refresh, you know."

"Yeah, that's good. We could put foam up to the knees, but then we would have to worry about their clothes."

"No, the foam is a good idea, makes it easier to grind against someone."

"Talking from experience?" Anyone could see the smirk on Alex's face.

Marissa continued, ignoring the blonde's comment.

"We could charge for party clothes. Nothing expansive, you know, shorts and a tight shirt for girls, shorts and t-shirts for boys."

"Yeah, that's good, with funny phrases written all over. The outfit could be around 20 dollars, some cheap fabric. And we would have to install some lockers and dressing rooms."

"Can it be done?"

"Yeah. But we need to get all electrical equipment off the floor, put them on tables or something."

"That will be a lot of hard work."

"What, chickening out already?"

"Not even close. I love challenges."

"Is that right?"

"That's definitely right."

"Good 'cause we have a lot of this to pick, and not too much time to pull this off."

"We better get started, then."

"Yes, we better. Do you have anything planned this week? In the afternoon, I mean."

'No, not really. I don't really know that many people here, I had a few friends over last week, but they went back to their cities. I guess I need some time to meet new people."

"So you're gonna waste tomorrow, your one day break from here, doing nothing?" _Alex, don't say it. Please don't say it._ The blonde thought.

"Not nothing, I'm gonna, hum, relax, maybe watch some TV, read a magazine, something" Alex was smiling. "You know, bore myself to death."

"I thought you might." _Stop right there, Alex. Not another word._ But her mouth had a mind of its own. "So, some friends of mine are gonna surf tomorrow. "S_hut up. Don't say it. SHUT UP._ "You could come." _NOOOOOOOOOOOO._

"No, I wouldn't want to impose; besides I can't surf."

"You are not imposing if I'm inviting, and I taught you a little about surfing." _Alex, why can't you just let it slide? She gave a perfectly good excuse._

"A little being the operative word, besides it was years ago, there is no way I remember that."

"Then I'll teach you again. Trust me, it will be much easier this time." _I think I just got in the dumb blonde category._

"Fine, but if I fall and make a fool out myself, it will be all your fault."

"I can live with that." _No, I can't. Stupid, stupid, Alex._

"Hey, you two are you gonna help set up, or are you gonna keep talking all day?" Kate was a bossy girl.

"I think I prefer the second option, especially if I get to watch you do all the work." Alex responded, smiling. She finally noticed that her hand was still on Marissa's arm, quickly taking it away, the blonde went back to work.

"Alex, before you go, where is the beach?"

"I will write down the exact location, it's a special place. I'll leave it on your desk, ok?" Alex couldn't leave the brunette fast enough.

"'k."

* * *

After finishing setting up, Alex went upstairs, to their office. It was still a little slow, seeing it was only 9:15, therefore she thought it was the best time to leave the beach's address on Marissa's table. 

The blonde girl sat on her own desk, trying to find a pen and a paper. But the task made her realize that she was alone, she could relax. But that wasn't good, because as soon as she took a deep, relaxing breath, her mind was bombarded with a thousand questions, all of them involving a brunette ex-girlfriend.

She let her elbows slump down on her desk, her hands holding her head. The blonde girl let a tear slide down her cheek, something she had sworn not to do again, which made her really not happy.

Thinking of the last days events and encounters with said brunette, Alex realized that maybe she wasn't as feelings-free as she had first thought. And that realization was definitely not welcome.

* * *

Finally, the next chapter. Took me long enough. Sorry, it was supposed to be finished last week, but I had an family emergency, but it's done now. From now on I try to update once a week, maybe twice, depending on how busy my professors keep me. 

Please review.


	10. The beach or is it bitch?

Alex left thinking Marissa didn't love her. Few years later they meet again, they have to work in the same place in LA. Marissa is now engaged to Ryan. Alex goes for the get some, get gone routine. Appearances from old friends and new ones.

Don't own anything.

Thoughts are in italic.

Flashbacks are in bold.

AN: thanks to xxocluvurxx, damaris89, QtrMoon, ALEXISSA2, Vero, h3if3ngXx, dHee, FiresOfDeath for reviewing. I love to read your opinons. And Feel free to give ideas, i'm always open to change the storyline, I know the ending but the middle is open for discution.

* * *

Chapter 10 

Marissa turned off the car as she finally got to the beach Alex had drawn on the map. Not that was difficult to find, it was just really far from the city. _That's why there isn't a lot of people._

A little to her left she could see some people her age, whom she thought were Alex's friends. But she wasn't about to go over there, as the blonde wasn't anywhere to be seen and Marissa didn't know anyone there, except maybe a Latino girl whom she had a sinking felling it was Jodie.

Remembering that the night before the club was so packed that the two girls hadn't had any time to talk about what time they would meet here, the brunette decided to get something to eat at the minimart she had seen a couple of miles back. It was already lunch time, and Marissa hadn't had breakfast yet, not that she had been wake for that long.

As she entered the store, she noticed Alex with a pack of beers and an ice-cream on the line to pay. The brunette was going to make her way to the other girl, when she noticed that the blonde had something on her mind.

Alex's shoulders were tense, her hands kept twitching and she had a far away look on her face, showing that she was deep in thought. Marissa decided not to disturb the distressed girl, instead she opted to follow Alex, her food long forgotten.

Marissa was proven right. As soon as Alex reached her car, the blonde kicked the left front tire three times, at the same time shouting very unlady like words. Taking deep breaths, the blonde calmed down, got into her car and drove to the beach, followed by a worried Marissa.

Reaching the beach, Alex parked the car and made her away towards her friends, pulling Jodie aside to talk privately. Marissa watched the interaction, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

* * *

"Hi, guys. I'm sorry, but I kinda have a very important thing to talk to Jodie about. So, if you will excuse us." 

"Thing? What thing?"

"A very important thing. Now, come on, Jo." Alex didn't give her time to answer, as she pulled the dark haired girl away from her friends.

"Hey, hey. Alex, where is the fire?" Noticing the annoyed look on her friend's face she continued. "So, tell me, what's this very important thing?"

"I have a problem."

"A problem?"

"Yeah. A big one."

"So, do tell. What's this big- OH MY GOD!!! YOU ARE PREGNANT!!!"

"What?!?! Me? NO!!!!!!!!!!"

"Are you sure? 'cause you have been experiencing some intense mood swings lately, you know, happy-then-angry-then-happy-again, could be the hormones, the far off look on your face, and I think you have gained some weight-"

"Hey! I am not fat! And I am certainly not pregnant!"

"Nobody said you were fat, sweetie, gaining weight is not always a bad thing. You should tell your girlfriend that."

"Marissa is perfect just the way she is." And seeing Jodie's smiling face, Alex added. "And she is not my girlfriend." Which made the other girl chuckle.

"So, let's see, wild guess here, but I think this big problem has something to do with somebody's not girlfriend. Ok, that sounded weird. Maybe somebody's ungirlfriend? No, that's worse. Imgirlfriend?"

"Jodie, kinda losing the point here."

"Oh, yes. The point is the brunette bitch which I don't like to talk with nor about. What did she do now?"

"Nothing."

"Good. Problem solved. Now lets get back to the group, I really want to take my board and hit the waves."

"Jodie, would please listen to me? I'm serious." That got the girl's attention, for she saw Alex's conflicting eyes.

"What's on your mind?"

"Marissa."

"I think we've established that."

"Yeah, but the problem is that she is the only thing on my mind. I can't think of anything else. Literally."

"So, you are all stalker like now?"

"Not like that. It's just, I… Well, I feel numb when she is not around. When she smiles, my heart feels like it will burst with so much happiness. When she is sad, I feel like crying, so I say or/and do anything to make her laugh. When she is angry, I wanna punch someone. When she is calm, I can stand 12 hours of traffic without complaining. The idea of her with someone else drives me insane. But, I can't stand the thought of her feeling lonely."

"Girl, you have it bad." Jodie said, hugging Alex.

"I know. But it's not like I wanna feel like this. I mean, this makes me do things I don't wanna do. Like my brain is saying something, but my body responds to her commands. And it's driving me nuts. I can't even go to the beach with my friends without inviting her, so she doesn't spend her day off doing nothing"

"Wait a second, you invited her here?"

"Ops, I may have forgotten to mention it."

"Damn right you forgot to mention it. What time does she get here?"

"I don't know"

"What you mean you don't know?"

"We kinda didn't have much time talk about the details."

"By the details you mean the hour that bitch arrives and ruins our day, therefore the hour I have to be 50 miles away from here?"

"You say it like I want her to be here. I don't. I don't want to go to a minimart and think 'Maybe Marissa will be at the beach when I arrive, maybe she will be hungry, she probably hasn't eaten anything since she woke up, and it's a good idea to take some food for her. What kind of snacks would she like?' and being halfway through picking it before I even realized what I was doing."

Jodie just held her tighter, putting her chin on Alex's neck, speaking words of comfort in the blonde's ear. There she came to two conclusions.

One, Alex wasn't crying. She hadn't even raised her voice thought her rant. Although, the blonde was on the verge of a nervous breakdown she refused to let others see her on what Alex considered to be a state of weakness.

Two, the subject of their conversation was a few feet away staring back at them. _Good thing Alex hasn't noticed her yet. I hope she isn't able to listen to us. The last thing Alex needs is her ex hearing her profession of love._

Pulling back a little, Jodie decided to start helping Alex with her situation.

"Alex, the way I see it, you have two options."

"Which are…"

"You can either fight for her or move on"

"That's easy, I want to move on, I just can't."

"Are you sure?"

"There is no choice for me to make. Marissa chose a long time ago. She chose him." The blonde said that with a grim look, like she had something bad on her mouth. "And she stuck to her decision. Now, all that's left for me is to pick up the pieces. Now, tell me, how do I forget her?"

"We can try a few techniques. There is the old 'getting her out of your system'"

"Great, what do I have to do?"

"Well, you know, you do her. You fuck her and be done with her, you know closure and stuff. There is a catch though, it may backfire, and you just end up wanting her more. So, let's just leave that as a last resort."

"Good idea, 'cause I just can't deal with it backfiring."

"Okay, next then. You can ignore her. You know pretend that she doesn't exist."

"That's not very practical, seeing I work with her."

"Don't you just hate your job sometimes?"

"Yeah, it sucks." Alex said without meaning it, both girls knew the blonde loved her job.

"Alright, but you have to spend as little time as possible with her. Don't talk to her unless it's absolutely necessary. If there is a way to avoid her, you do it. I don't have to mention anything about you talking to her after work hours, do I?"

"That is probably a good idea, but I will have talk to her in the afternoon this week, 'cause we have to change the club's theme."

"Why do you need her for it? You are the boss of that place, you can do it on your own. You have done so ever since it opened, and may I say, you have done a great job."

"I'm not sure Morgan would be trilled to know I shut her out. We established it from the begging that there would be somebody helping me."

"Fine, but no spending the afternoon with her after this week."

"I try my best, I promise. Any other ideas?"

"Why should I tell you? You keep turning them down. You obviously don't want to forget about her"

"I do, I really want to. Please, help me. I can't go through life like this."

"Alright, fine."

"Thanks. You know I love you right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a very loveable person, everybody tells me that."

"You're a very modest person too." Alex said sarcastically.

"One of my many qualities."

"Now, putting your ego aside, you were gonna help me."

"Where were we?"

"Me ignoring her."

"Right. Let's see, how about you stop inviting her to hang out with you, especially if I'm gonna be there too." Jodie said, a little annoyed.

"What part of me not having control over my limbs don't you understand?"

"The part when you don't make a conscious effort to stop yourself. If you realize you are gonna invite her somewhere, you walk away, put your hand over your mouth, I don't know. Just try to spend as much time away from her as possible."

"Ok, what else?"

"Have fun without her. Alone or with someone else. Just enjoy yourself. Spend quality time with your friends. I don't know. Find a girlfriend or a boyfriend, as long as they keep your mind away from Marisa, it's worth it."

"I don't do relationships."

"I knew you'd say that."

"You know me too well"

"I try, but you need to let go, don't try to act like you don't care about feelings."

"Look at the headache I'm going through just because I fell in love, I'm not gonna get involved with anyone anytime soon. I don't wanna care about someone. Right now, I just wanna have fun."

"Fine, as long as you have fun with someone that's not Marisa."

"Ok"

"I think that's the basics, we can improve the plan as we go along."

"Good, now how about we get back to the guys, I really wanna hit some waves before Marisa gets here."

"Why don't you go ahead? I will be right there in a few minutes." Jodie never took her eyes away from her prize.

"OK, what are you going to do?"

"Just a favor to a friend. I can take care of myself. Go."

"I'm going, I'm going. And here I thought friends liked to spend time with each other."

"You know I love you." The girl said to the blonde's retreating back.

"Or so you say." Alex said without turning back, smiling, as she walked back to her friends.

Jodie waited a few moments, making sure the blonde wasn't going to look back, and made her way towards the girl she disliked so much.

"And so the prodigy girlfriend returns."

"Hello, Jodie." Marisa said ignoring the other girl's comment.

"What are you doing here?"

"Alex invited me."

"And, you couldn't say no?"

"I didn't want to."

"And of course the princess has to have what she wants, right?"

"What's your problem?"

"You, you are my problem. You think you can just barge back into Alex's life and mess everything up? Let me tell you something, I'm not gonna let you come back and do whatever the hell you want with my best frie-" Jodie stopped for a second, thinking up a different technique. "with the best girl I've ever met. Hear this, it took me all this time, but Alex and I finally are getting back together, and I'm not gonna let you ruin that. You stay the hell away from her, do you hear me, bitch?"

* * *

This chapter took me more time to write than i had anticipated, it should have been up friday, but i couldn't finish it. The idea was for the beach to be in one chapter, but it got longer than I had expected so i decided to divide it in 2 here. Only 10 chapters and that's the 3rd time it happens, weird.

Please review.


	11. Something stupid

Alex left thinking Marissa didn't love her. Few years later they meet again, they have to work in the same place in LA. Marissa is now engaged to Ryan. Alex goes for the get some, get gone routine. Appearances from old friends and new ones.

Don't own anything.

Thoughts are in italic.

Flashbacks are in bold.

AN: Thanks to xela-assiram, Vero, xxocluvurxx, FiresOfDeath, dHee for the reviews. It gives me will to write.

* * *

Chapter 11 

Jodie didn't look back as she strolled down the beach to join her friends, leaving a confused, angry, but especially, jealous Marissa watching.

The girl stood there, thinking about Jodie's words. _Are they getting back together? Does Alex love Jodie? Do they love each other? _Marissa was sure she had seen Jodie tell the blonde that, as the girl walked away. _And Alex didn't act like she didn't already know that. _

_Does Alex love Jodie? Why did she invite me here? Does Alex love Jodie? To watch the two of them? Does Alex love Jodie? Some sort of payback? Does Alex love Jodie? _In the middle of all the questions in her mind, the last one kept popping up, and for the life of her Marissa couldn't think of anything else.

Then another thought came through her head. _Why do I care? I have a fiancé. He's great. She's just my ex. Nothing more. She can have anyone she wants._ But another voice came from the back of her mind, a voice she chose to ignore. _Keep telling yourself that._

She was gonna continue overanalyze the incident when another sight caught her eye, making the temperature rise up, her pulse quicken, her eyes bulge, and her mouth drop.

"Oh, God!"

Alex had taken her shirt off, showing a black bikini top that was maybe a little too small for the girl to surf. Completely hypnotized, Marissa couldn't help to keep her stare at her ex's breasts, and continue downward, as the blonde's girl hands took her boy's shorts off.

This showed a matching black mini shorts, that ended before her ass did, and clung to it like a second skin. The brunette's lustful eyes kept admiring the blonde's tanned legs, as they ran to the water, and then swam all the way to the big waves.

"You're drooling."

Marissa's gaze was finally broken, as she tried to clean up the drool around her mouth, before facing the newcomer. A girl. The brunette had seen this girl before. She worked at the Joy Ride. Aaron had said her name, if only Marissa could remember it.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"I know you work at the club, that's a start, right?"

"I guess. I'm Maya Fanshaw. You are Marissa Cooper, right?"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't recognize you. I met a lot of people this week."

"Not a problem, it's not like we have been friendly to you, right?"

"Still no excuse for me not to know your name. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry for the away we've been, it's just that we didn't think you stick around this long."

"Wow, that makes me feel confident." The brunette said, smiling.

"Yeah, we have a bet going on, how long will you stay."

"Thanks, really helping the confidence thing."

"Well, every since the club opened, it takes less and less time for the person in your job to lose it."

"Then I'll just have to break this curse then."

"If it makes any difference, you seem different than the others, in a good way."

"Thanks, I guess."

"No problem. I promise I'll be better from now on."

"And I promise to remember you."

"Good, now come on, let's join the others. Alex just said you were gonna join us."

"Really, is she here?"

The redheaded girl chuckled, as she had seen what Marissa was doing before her drooling comment.

The girls walked side by side, allowing Marissa to compare the two girls. Maya and Alex. Maya had strait red hair, deep green eyes, a beautiful face, and a petite body. She was wearing pretty much the same as Alex, but as Marissa looked from one girl to the other, she didn't feel for Maya what she had felt when staring at the blonde.

Even as the brunette had already seen Alex with fewer clothes than what the blonde was wearing at the moment, hell, Marissa had seen Alex with no clothes at all, yet she still felt the fire within her at the sight of the smaller blonde. A fire that Marissa had discovered a few years earlier didn't show itself at the presence of other girls, and if she was truthful with herself, nor at the presence of boys.

"Hey, guys, this is Marissa, the one that Alex mentioned." Marissa was so deep in thought that she hadn't realized that they had reached their destination, and Maya was introducing her. There were three other people getting a tan, 2 girls and a guy.

"Janet, Bill, and Lillie. The others are in the water, they will come here at some point." The redhead informed.

"That's fine. Pleasure to meet you"

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine." Bill replied, as Lillie playfully slapped his arm.

"Don't worry about him, he can't control himself. Find a sit, Marissa. So, Alex tells me you're the new manager." The girl said after repressing her boyfriend.

As the brunette took a towel out of her bag, took off her clothes, getting ready to join her 4 new friends that were sunbathing, she told them about her job, and her life, leaving out certain details of her love life with a known blonde girl.

"What about you guys, I told you all about my life, what about yours?"

"Well, Maya here will be a doctor someday. She's at UCLA." Janet answered for the other girl.

"Really? That's great"

"I work at the club to get through college. My parents weren't too keen of me being a lesbian. My girl foud me a job, she is Alex's friend."

"I didn't know Alex did favors like that. Does your girlfriend work there too?"

"In a way, her band plays there, I think you must know her, her name is Jodie."

"Jodie? Alex's ex?"

"Yeah, Jodie said they had a thing." Marissa was conflicted, should she tell the girl what Jodie had told her about getting back with Alex?_ This girl is really nice, but she has no idea who her girlfriend really is. Is it my place to tell her? Its not like I know her long enough to be the one to tell her. She probably won't even beliave me._

"Don't you mind that they are always together?"

"No, of course not. I love Jodie, and I know she loves me too. I trust her completely." _You shouldn't._

* * *

"Alex, is that your friend? That tall brunette talking to Billy and the girls?" Little J said, pointing at the sand. 

"Yeah, that's her." The blonde girl answered.

"Well, won't you go there say 'hi'?" That was Big J.

Little J and Big J were brothers, less than one year appart. They were so close that they had the same group of friends, but as they were named James (Little J) and Jake (Big J), it was easier to call tell them appart by using little for the little brother and big for the big brother.

"In a second" Alex was scared that she would lose control once she was in the presence of the brunette. _What if I end up telling her everthing? I'm not sure I can handle her here._

Jodie, seeing the blondes disconfort, squezed her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I've got your back" The latino girl said loud enough so that Alex was the only one that could hear it.

"Don't let me say or do anything stupid." Alex responded in the same tone.

"I'll do my best."

"Thanks, now lets go. And make sure to keep an eye on me, not only on that hot girlfriend of yours."

"That I can't promise."

The 2 girls made their way back to shore. Alex stoped just as they reached land, as she managed to see a almost naked Marissa lying on her front, getting a tan.

"Alex, you do know that staring at your ex is considered doing something stupid, right?" Jodie said, snapping Alex from her state, pulling the blonde along so they could get to their friends. _Thank God, she has her back to me and didn't see me staring at her. The last thing I need is her realizing I still have felling for her._

They reached the 5 tanning people just as they all had finished telling each other stories of their lives.

"Marissa, you made it. Hope you didn't have too much trouble." The blonde was surprised how she had pulled it off, but she had managed to appear as if she didn't care that the brunette was there. It should have been obvious, as she had practiced the last few years appearing fine.

"No, it was easy." Marissa was shocked to see Alex so close to her. "Beautiful, an-" The brunette was gonna say 'And I don't mean the beach' but thought better about it. "And there is hardly any traffic."

"Well, it is Monday, and people've got to work." Jodie said, before Alex could respond. She knew the blonde was getting nervous and thought it was better to give the girl a little break. "How about we get back to the water? Sunbathing not really my thing."

"Thats 'cause you are naturally tanned, hun." Maya interfered.

"Nah, even if I wasn't, I couldn't bear the thought of having to stay still for more than 10 minutes. Now, I want everyone in the water. Move, people, move."

"I don't have a board." Marissa replied as the others made their way to the water.

"Don't worry, you can practice on mine." Alex said, giving Marissa her board.

* * *

Everyone was trying to help Marissa stay on the board for a little while, but the girl wasn't having much luck. This time, howaver, she seemed she would make it to the sand when the brunette suddenly lost her balance, falling into the water and not coming up. 

Alex, that had been watching the scene, freaked, and swam as fast as she could to the place her own board had reemerged. She looked around desesperatelly, trying to see if there was any sign of Marissa. She was scared that the girl who had her heart could be hurt, or even worse.

Suddenly the blonde felt something pulling her ankle, barely giving her time to take a breath before she was pulled into the water. She only understood what was happening when she resurfaced. Marissa was on the surfice, laughting her heart out, along with all her friends.

"You are so paying for that."Alex said before jumping into Marissa, making the brunette go under water.

In retribuition, Marissa splashed water on Alex, making the blonde girl do the same. Soon, both girls were swimming around, laughing and splashing water at each other.

* * *

It was already nightfall, and everyone was packing what they had brought and taking back to their cars. It had been a fun day, which even Jodie agreed regardless of what was, in her opinion, an unwanted guest. 

The latino girl was a little behind, so Alex slowed down to talk to her away from the others.

"You don't even have to say it, it was something stupid to goof aroud with her like that."

"At least you realize it. Alex, have you ever considered that she may still have feelings for you too? And then maybe if the two of you admit it, you can go back together."

The blonde seemed to think for a bit, before she came to an answer.

"Nah."

"I'll help you if you want to forget her. But I think you shoud talk to her. You two seemed a loving couple today. Alex, face your fears." Jodie advised before they joined the group.

"Your friend just left, Alex, she asked us to tell you goodbye." Big J informed her.

"That's fine. Ill see her again tomorrow. And Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday."

"And Monday." Little J completed.

"What do you mean?" Alex was afraid she already knew the answer to that question.

"Didn't Jodie tell you next week we are going to the park to skate?"

"Yeah, she did."

"Well, we invited Marissa to come too. She's a nice girl." With this news, Alex stopped, frozen in shock, as Jodie chuckled.

Although, they thought Marissa was a nice girl, in truth, they had had a different motive to invite the brunette to the park. Alex had never invited a friend to their weekly meetings, and any fool could see that they weren't only friends. Besides, Alex had really freaked when she thought Marissa had drowned, she, obviously, cared about the brunette more than she had let on. And they wanted to see their friend happy, so they had decided to give a little push in the right direction.

* * *

Marissa had just arived home, it was almost 9, which meant Ryan would probably be there. She was right, he was playing his videogame, as usual. 

"Ryan, hi, I'm home."

"Hey, baby. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was really good"

"I'm glad, I wasn't sure when you would come back, so I already ate, there is some leftovers in the microwave for you. You just have to heat it up."

"Thanks."

The brunette took a shower, and then had dinner. Knowing she wouldn't fall asleep anytime soon, Marissa went to the balcony to think.

Today had been an worderful day, the brunette hadn't had this much fun ever since she and Alex had first started spending time together, before it had all gone to hell when they moved in together. Today Marissa had felt things she had thought were long dead, and that wasn't fair. She had a wonderful fiance. A caring, loving fiance.

He had made her dinner on her day off, not knowing when she would come home, nor if she would have already eaten. It was unfair she would feel this way only when she was with Alex. That made her feel really guilty, because she had spend the entire day with a girl that would make butterflys fly around her stomach, a girl that was her ex, a girl Marissa would call out on her sleep, a girl her fiance had no idea that had returned.

So when Marissa heard Ryan go to bed she followed him, even if she would only lay awake for hours. But when he hugged her from behind, planting kisses all over her neck, she had only one thing to say.

"Ryan, please, not tonight. I'm exausted. Tomorrow, ok?"

It wasn't exactely a lie, she was kind of tired, and horny, after all she had spend the whole day watching a soaked Alex walk around in almost nothing. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not today, not with him, not after a great day like this.

"Yeah, sure." He responded, going back to his side of the bed. "But when I get back tomorrow you'll be gone." She never heard the last part.

* * *

I think last chapter i didnt make it clear that the only reason Jodie said those things was because she wanted to protect Alex. I hope i made it clear on this chapter. I have no intation of making Alex and Jodie get together, unless you guys really want it, but i have a felling it wont happen. I hope it doesnt because this is a Malex story.

Please review.


	12. 25 Minutes

Alex left thinking Marissa didn't love her. Few years later they meet again, they have to work in the same place in LA. Marissa is now engaged to Ryan. Alex goes for the get some, get gone routine. Appearances from old friends and new ones.

Don't own anything.

Thoughts are in italic.

Flashbacks are in bold.

A.N.: Thanks to Vero, ALEXISSA2, bbvcool, xela-assiram, CT Ash, QtrMoon, Fikus, Peachy Bambi and NINA4 for reviewing, i must say i'm sorry for not updating this sooner, but these last few week i was glad if i managed to sleep for over 3 hours. Your reviews made me want to write this even though i should be studying so this craziness doens't happen again.

Responding your question, xela-assiram, Ryan meant they wouldn't see each other much the next few days because they have different schedulles, he works by day, Marissa works by night. But what can i say, he is starting to get suspicious that something is different seeing as she is not looking for him anymore, but you will see that in the next chapters. I hope i cleared that out for you, and i will try to be clearer next time, but feel free to ask anything else.

Peachy Bambi, vc tah certa, sou de SP, Brasil, e vc? ou vc eh americana q fla portugues? alias, q q fez vc perceber q eu flo portugues? a musica da ana carolina? Legal, nunca tinha encontrado ninguem aki q fla...

Now, on with the story...

* * *

Chapter 12

Alex was again early, why was it she always got reastless when it came to meeting Marissa? The blonde was ready half an hour early, that never happened, she was usually the last one to arrive, and damn proud of it. Why did the fact that she was meeting Marissa chang that? Alex knew the anwser to that question, as much as she hated it. But there were much more important questions she wanted the anwsesrs for: _How do I make it stop?How do I stop caring about her? How do I stop loving her?_ The blonde had had years of testing and had not reached a solution yet, but she was determined to find it as soon as possible.

The two girls had agreed to meet at the club, before they started to go to all the stores they had to because Marissa didn't know any of them and would probably get lost trying to get there. Besides it was good that Alex introduced her to the right people so she could have the contacts when the brunette needed it. Alex knew to go staight to the factory , not stop at the stores, it was way cheaper.

But Alex was early, 10 minutes early, and Marissa was late, 15 minutes late. Which meant the blonde had been waiting for 25 minutes when the other girl arrived. Of course Alex wasn't in a good mood. But not because Marissa was late, OK, she was a litlle angry that Marissa was late. But the problem was that Alex was early, and Marissa didn't care enough to even show up on time.

"Hi Alex, sorry I'm a little late."

"Not a little" The blonde responded, getting into her car, not looking back to see if the brunette would follow.

"10 minutes" Marissa said joining Alex in the car.

"15"

"Big deal, its not like the worlds gonna end, you know?"

"No, but I would really like that you would show some respect for me, and show up on time. You know when you make a deal with someone, when you give your word that you will do something, you do it, you fullfill your end of the bargain, you don't just run off at the first sight of trouble, you stick around and try to fix it. When two people make a commitment, both of them have to honor it"

"Yeah, both of them have to, but it's a little hard when one of them runs out of the city." Marissa said, looking at Alex stright in the eyes, holding her gaze.

"It's a little hard to stick around, when the other is always with someone else, probably doing this person."

"I wasn't doin-"

"Not yet. But you thought about him even when you were with me, don't deny it."

Marissa didn't respond, not knowing what to say. Was that true? Had she chosen Ryan without meaning to? Had Alex stayed, would Marissa have realized she loved the blonde? Would she have left her for Ryan? Would she be happier with Alex? The brunette was afraid to anwser theses questions. It was a lose-lose situation. Either way she would lose one of the most important people in her life. So, Marissa ignored them.

They rode the rest of the way in silence, thinking what they had said meant to each other. And seeing it was a one-hour-drive they had a lot of time to think.

When they reached their destination, Marissa was the one to break the ice.

"And how come you, of all people, are lecturing me on getting to places on time? If I remember correctly, you were proud to be the last one to arrive. Still are, by what everyone told me yesterday."

"That's not the point, when I agree to meet them, its just to hang out, it's not a meeting. This is work, and you were late."

"And that gives you the right to keep them waiting?"

"They are not waiting for me, they are having fun without me while I'm not there and then thay have fun with me when I arrive."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"No, it's real."

"You just wanted someone to take your fellings out on, and you found a excuse to take it out on me. You know what? You need to get laid" _Preferable with me._

"Trust me, I get laid more than enough."

Marissa knew it, she had seen the blonde flirt with hundreds of people at the club, and the brunette knew it didn't end there. Alex Kelly had a reputation. The blonde would do you and leave you. Every night someone new, some nights more than one.

Funny thing, Marissa was the one with the fiance and she wasn't getting anything. Marissa and Ryan had completely different schedules, when one arrived the other was leaving. The only time they could see each other was on weekends and on Monday, but both had been wasted.

"Now, Marissa, lets go. We have a lot of things to do"

* * *

The rest of the week was spent without many occurrences. As much as they avoited talking to each other in the beginning, they decided to ignore what had happened as they were afraid to confront the other with the rest of the conversation.

Even their trip to the park had gone without much trouble, the group had enjoyed skating together, so they decided to keep Marissa a regular member of the gang, much to Alex and Jodie's dismay, so they invited her to their next encounter: bungee jumping on a bridge.

By the week's end they had everything ready to change the club's theme, they only had to set the date. It was set to Tuesday morning, what wasn't really apreciated by many, seeing as they would have to stay up for over 24 hours on that day.

But it was done, as much as it could be done, seeing as they weren't allowed to set everything up because of the restaurant that worked during the day. For that reason they had to work faster at nught, to make sure it was done on time. Seeing as they were out of time, the last thing they needed was a short brunette, getting in the way of their work.

"Excuse me, I need to find my friend." The girl who had just entered said.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. We are closed, your friend isn't here, and you shoudn't either." Aaron responded.

"I think you got it wrong, buddy. I know she is here, she w-"

"Listen, we are closed, OK? And I'm really busy, so could you please look for your friend somewhere else?" The boy interrupted, thinking it was just a girl trying to get in for free.

"No, you listen, I was told Marissa Cooper is here, working, and I have every intention of seeing her now, and if you insist in beeing a pain in the butt I will make sure you regret it."

"I'm not sure how you got her name, but that doesn't mean I'm just gonna let you-"

"Aaron, it's Ok. Marissa knows her." Alex said, as she descended the stairs. She had seen the comotion and decided to intervene. "Hey, Summer, how are you?"

* * *

All done, hope you liked it, this one is setting up for the next, then things will happen, i just have to figure out when i will be able to post it...

Also, there is another idea in my head, i was writting it last night, not sure when i'm gonna post it, first chapter is not done yet, but i hope you guys check it out when i do. Its malex in college, finding out they were gays, and coming out, its a little different than the others of this style. For starters Alex is a freshman and Marissa a sophomore, just chck it out later.

Please review.


	13. One little inch

Alex left thinking Marissa didn't love her. Few years later they meet again, they have to work in the same place in LA. Marissa is now engaged to Ryan. Alex goes for the get some, get gone routine. Appearances from old friends and new ones.

Don't own anything.

Thoughts are in italic.

Flashbacks are in bold.

AN: Bound Dragon, kattyq, carolinda, bigblusky, gabrynina, FiresOfDeath, h3if3ngXx, Vero, bbvcool, Dar19, The Angel's Devil, Peachy Bambi, kris007, ALEXISSA2, DushkusBitch, and comedowntome. thank you for reviewing. Really helps with the writing.

* * *

Chapter 13 

"Aaron, it's Ok. Marissa knows her." Alex said, as she descended the stairs. She had seen the commotion and decided to intervene. "Hey, Summer, how are you?"

"Alex? Is that you?" Summer replied

"Yeah, why are you so surprised?"

"Well, I mean, don't take this the wrong way, but aren't you supposed to be far away from here?"

"Not really, I do work here, you know."

"YOU WORK HERE?!?!!?"

"Yeah, didn't Marissa tell you?"

"No, I had no idea, I'm so kicking her butt for it" Why_ didn't she tell Summer, that's her best friend, for Goddess sake. _Alex thought.

"So, the two of you still friends, hum?"

"Yeah, we promised to be BFF, so its not like I'm gonna just leave that promise behind just because we are a little older, I mean I'll live under her, for-"

"You will live under her?" Alex repeated with a smirk.

"Me and Seth are moving into a apartment underneath Marissa and Ryan's, actually we wanted on the same floor, so we could actually live next to each other, but as that building only has one apartment per floor, we had to adapt." The black-haired girl replied ignoring the blonde's comment.

"I'm sure you will manage that, but speaking of which, how is Seth?"

"He's fine, better than ever, glad that he just got another comic book published, and I mean sometimes I think that's the only thing he actually cares, that and play videogames with Ryan, I swear those two are attached to the hip, it's worse than me and Marissa, but I forgot what I was saying, oh yes, he pretends I don't exist for god knows how long, I get pissed and then he does the sweetest thing I've ever seen, and I let it go, and we keep like this and I'm going crazy, cause I know he needs to treat me better than that, but I can't stay mad at him for long and he knows it, and-"

"Summer!" Came Marissa's voice from the stairs, as she descended it.

"Marissa!" Summer replied as she walked to her friend to give her a hug "You have so much explanation to do, young lady" Summer said low enough so Alex wouldn't hear.

"There is nothing to tell" The other girl responded in the same tone.

"Really? And here was I thinking that the fact that you are working with your ex-girlfriend might be a good thing to mention"

"Why? There is nothing to it, we just have to work together, that's all."

Alex, sensing the two girls wanted to talk, quickly made up an excuse to leave.

"Well, there are a lot of things to finish, so I will leave you to talk as I finish the things I gotta finish."

Marissa knew it was not true, but, sensing it was a good excuse for her to escape Summer's inquisition, she decided to go for it.

"Yeah, me too, lots and lots of things, really busy tonight, Sum, why don't you wait by the bar? We can talk later, ok?" But Marissa didn't wait for an answer.

* * *

As expected, the club was packed. Everyone seemed to enjoy the new theme and that meant neither one of the two managers had time to breath. People had taken well to the changing clothes thing, and didn't seem to mind too much on buying a shirt and shorts. 

As result, instead of the usual suit and dresses there were blouses with 'Actions lie louder than words' and 'If you can't get rid of the family skeleton, you may as well make it dance' along with 'I can resist everything except temptation'.

The place was filled with bathtubs, bolstered comfortably so people could sit or maybe lye down. Towels decorated the walls, giant cotton swabs were used as statues, bubbles fell down from the ceiling, making the club a huge bathtub where the foam reached the knees.

Summer had been trying to corner Marissa all night but with no success, the taller girl always had an excuse to leave, but these times they were for real.

Half an hour to Alex shift to end, she noticed that there was a commotion in the bar. Deciding to check it out she made her way towards it.

Getting there, she found 5 girls, completely wet with water and bubbles, half dressed with miniskirts that barely covered their asses, and no shirt whatsoever, dancing on the bar like it was their last dance, which probably was because it seemed they would fall down drunk at any moment.

Besides that, the male waiters and some female had stopped working to watch the girls' show, along with most of the people around the bar.

Finding it amusing for the time being, Alex joined them, going next to the others bartenders behind the bar, under the show, looking up.

And that's how Marissa found her, looking up some girl's skirt.

She had seen the girls dancing on the bar from some distance, but hadn't given it much thought, up to the point that she got nearer and found Alex there. Then she lost it.

First, she told the girls to get down, and then she yelled at them.

"In this club, it's mandatory to use clothes at all times."

"WWeee arrrreeeeee, bbiiitchhhh" responded one of the drunken girls. "Caaaan't yuuuuuuuuuu sheeeeeeeeeee oourrrrrr skkkkkkkittttttttt?"

"Well, you need a shirt, so tonight we will ask you to leave this estabilisiment, tomorrow we invite you to come back, with both parts of your cloth. Goodnight." Then Marissa told the bouncer to walk them out. Now looking to the bartenders, she yelled at all of them. "Don't you have something to do? You know, work? Look at how many people want drinks, how about we start serving them? Good? Now, go!!!"

Tired, angry and incredibly jealous, Marissa stormed out, giving one last glance at Alex, who in turn followed her, trying to grab her arm, but the brunette didn't let her, so the blonde gave it up and instead she put filled in her hand with bubbles and threw it at Marissa, letting it fall on the back of the brunette's head and rubbing it.

Marissa, in a really bad mood, turned, and with her hands also filled with bubbles and scrubbed it in Alex's face, pushing the blonde in a wall, where she had no escape, so instead Alex decided to hold Marissa's arms behind the brunette, which resulted in Marissa pushing her body forward to give her arms more leverage against Alex's.

What the brunette didn't realize, at first, was that by doing that, she put one of her legs between Alex's, that her breast touched Alex's and that their mouths were so close that they could feel each others breath.

But it didn't take long to Alex realize it, as she looked up to find Marissa's lips barely touching her own, so she froze, tensing her muscles as she alternated between staring at the brunette's eyes and lips.

Soon, Marissa realized it too, looking up to see the most beautiful pair of eyes staring back at her. Then she lost her ability to breath.

Nose grazing, Alex put her hands down, around Marissa's waist, as the brunette did the same, bringing their bodies closer, and making it so that their lips were separated by a incredibly thin line of air.

So, there was only one thing on their minds. _Just one little inch._

* * *

So what did you guys thought? I know, i'm evil, but my mom had nothing to do with it so please no saying bad things about her, ok?

Please review.


	14. Knowing where she stood

Alex left thinking Marissa didn't love her. Few years later they meet again, they have to work in the same place in LA. Marissa is now engaged to Ryan. Alex goes for the get some, get gone routine. Appearances from old friends and new ones.

Don't own anything.

Thoughts are in italic.

Flashbacks are in bold.

AN: comedowntome., countrygurl261980, FiresOfDeath, bigblusky, dar19, Darkredeyes, xela-assiram, Bound Dragon,  
Rebellious Muppet, ALEXISSA2, Peachy Bambi really thanks for the reviews. xela-assiram, you almost got it right.

* * *

Chapter 14 

Nose grazing, Alex put her hands down, around Marissa's waist, as the brunette did the same, bringing their bodies closer, and making it so that their lips were separated by a incredibly thin line of air.

So, there was only one thing on their minds. _Just one little inch._

Time had stopped, music wasn't left behind, it wasn't heard neither. That second the only sound the girls could hear was their own heartbeat, pumping in their ears.

Their hot breaths mingled, touching each others lips, leaving them waiting for more. Waiting for the moment that it wasn't air that touched their lips.

The only problem was who would make the fist move, for someone had yet to give in.

Marissa could see Alex's eyes change color. First they were light green, then they got darker, and soon turned blue, but that's not how they were at the moment. They had turned lilac somehow and, finally, her pupils had dilated so much that the blonde's eyes looked like they were black with a lighter ring around it, making it different than anything Marissa had ever seen. Making it special.

Alex could feel Marissa's eyes examining her, looking at her like a thirsty man on a desert would look at a fountain. The blonde didn't mind, actually she longed for this moment when the only thing on the brunette's mind was her, something she had never got when the two dated years ago.

That what was on the blonde's mind when she decided to lean in, just a little bit, just to touch the brunette's lips, just a little peck, when out of nowhere there was Aaron.

Aaron.

The first one to be nice at Marissa when she got the job.

Aaron.

That was always around when the brunette needed a hand.

Aaron, that had come out from behind the bar, holding a full trey on one hand and two plates on the other, almost running and by doing so had hit Marissa's shoulder, effectively throwing her a little backwards and ruining the moment.

Mumbling a faint 'sorry' he continued his way, without looking back, trying to balance everything he had on his hands.

Gasping the brunette put her fingers on her lips still looking at the blonde that was attached to the wall behind her, with a clear look of shock on her face. At that moment Marissa couldn't decide if she wanted to thank or kill Aaron.

Returning to her senses, the blonde stood strait, no more being supported by the wall, as she waited for the other girl to do something, to tell her what had just happened. Asking without words if, by any chance, Marissa wanted to continue what they had yet to start.

Sensing the change on Alex, the brunette walked backwards, without taking her eyes off of the girl she had almost just kissed, until she was so far back that they couldn't see each other anymore, allowing them to finally breathe normally.

* * *

Hours later, they had to yet see each other after what had happened tonight. They were obviously avoiding each other, afraid of what might happen if they actually talked. 

Alex was drained, both physically and emotionally, and seeing as this day was Marissa's day to close, the blonde decided that at 3:30 AM it was time to go home, after all they had agreed that in day they didn't have to close up, they could live by 3 AM. There was only one thing she had to do, sign a few papers, that she had put off signing since this afternoon, that were on her desk at their office.

Getting to there she thanked God for Marissa not being there, felling she had managed to avoid the brunette all the rest of her shift.

* * *

"COOP!!!! Care to explain what was that?" 

"What was what, Sums?"

"That, that happened on the bar earlier. You and Alex."

"What about me and her? Nothing happened"

"Oh, no, young lady. You are not going to get away that easily, first you don't tell anyone about you working with your ex, then you go there and almost kiss her!!! Please, tell me what's going on."

"Look, it was nothing. Let it go, alright?"

"No, not alright. You better explain to me right now what's going on here."

Marissa, sensing she wouldn't be able to trick Summer into forgeting what she had seen earlier, decided that was better to have this conversation somewhere a little more private. There would be enough rumors already from what other people had obviously seen, without adding something they overheard between her conversation with Summer.

"Not here." The taller brunette said as she pulled Summer by the arm.

* * *

Alex had just finished signing everything and was giving a last look at her desk, making sure it wasn't a total mess. Having done that, she threw the pen she had used at it, not expecting it to roll, fall on the floor, hit the chair to finally stop under said desk. 

Considering leaving it there, she thought better about it. The blonde knew that was her last pen, her lazy ass had lost the hundred others she had bought the last mouth, not bothering to put them where they belonged, and she knew that if she left it there, it would become another lost pen, because there was no way Alex would remember where it was, come morning.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde knelt under the table to get it. Finally recovering the lost object, Alex got up without realizing that she was exactly under the middle of the desk, effectively hitting her head under it.

"Ouch!!!" The blond said.

* * *

Marissa knew where to take Summer, somewhere they could talk alone, no interruptions. After all, Alex was supposed to have left almost an hour ago. They would have the office only for themselves.

* * *

Still touching her forehead, as if it would make the pain go away quicker, Alex heard the door to the office open, and Marissa's clear voice tell Summer this was a good place for them to talk. 

Trying to hide herself under the table, Alex pushed up against the wall at her side, hoping this way none of the girls would be able to see her. Also hoping they this two would have a quick conversation. _Yeah, right._ The blonde thought.

It wasn't that Alex wanted to hear their conversation, it was just that she didn't want to make herself known to Marissa, the blonde didn't want to face her ex-girlfriend, not after what had almost happened earlier, without knowing where she stood first. And that meant days of thinking, which the blonde hadn't had the time to do yet.

Closing the door behind her, Marissa turned to Summer, waiting for the interrogation to start.

"What is going on, Marissa?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing"

"How can you say that? How can you say that after you got a job with your ex and told nobody about it? Does Ryan know? He doesn't, does her?"

"No" Marissa's response was useless, for Summer could see it in the taller girl's face.

"What are you doing? Are you having an affair?"

"What? NO!! How can you say that?"

"I don't know, the way you too were tonight seemed that, I don't know, you were together or something."

"We aren't. Don't worry, it's not happening anymore. I learned my lesson last time. Besides, I… Well, I l- I love Ryan. That's it. I love Ryan. I. Love. Ryan." _Yeah, right._ Marissa's mind betrayed her.

"Then what was that about earlier?"

"I honestly don't know. It's complicated. It's just, we work together. And when I first started here, I like had no friends here and I guess Alex was being nice and all and introduced me to this bunch of people. And they were nice to me too. And, I don't know. They keep inviting me to this things they are gonna do, and I can't really refuse right, because that would just be rude."

"Rude?"

"Yeah, I mean they keep showing me these nice places and talking to me, being really friendly so that I don't fell lonely when I'm alone. And, it would really make this hard at work if Alex got offended or something. I just wish they would stop inviting me, and being all nice and stuff. Then I wouldn't have to make up excuses to not go with them. It's just weird hanging out with Alex all the time." Marissa said it, trying to convince herself as well as Summer.

"You didn't seem to be complaining all that much while you were pushing her against the wall"

_Of course not, it felt sooo good._ But instead Marissa answered "Yeah, well, it was just a bubble fight, and I guess it got out of hand. She kept staring at me, and I didn't know if I should stare back at her or just turn around. I don't want her to think I'm this annoying rich girl that doesn't care about anyone but myself, but I don't want to lead her on neither. I mean she was like almost eating me with her eyes, and I have told her that I'm still with Ryan and that we are about to get married."

"And, this eating with eyes was one-sided, right?"

"Yeah, totally. Not a chance that I'll dump Ryan for her. No. Not one. None at all." _Actually, I would do it in a heartbeat._ But the more rational part of her brain simply thought. _Shut up, traitor part._

"And why can't you tell Ryan then?"

"Because he's still insecure. Maybe he thinks that someday I'll wake up and decided that I don't like men anymore, and Alex's presence would just make him more paranoiac. So, why bother him with something that's not important?" _Not important? I don't like men!!!! I'm completely in love with the girl of my dreams._ But again the rational part of her brain had only one come back to give. _Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut uuuuuuup._

"You sure about that?"

"Yes." _NO!!!_

The smaller brunette continued to stare at her for what felt like hours, as if trying to decide if she had been lied to. Finally getting to a conclusion that Marissa wouldn't say anything else, she turned to the door.

"You would tell me if it wasn't like that, right?"

"Of course I would, Sums." _Liar_.

"And you do know you will have to tell him eventually, don't you?"

"I know, just not right now."

"OK, then, I will keep your secret."

"Thank you"

"You better, because I'll be lying to my husband and I really don't like to do it."

"I know. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's get back down there at the party."

They left, missing the fact that the subject of their conversation had listened to every single word they said, holding the tears that threatened to escape her eyes. At least now Alex knew exactly where she stood.

* * *

Sorry about the delay. Hope I can write again soon. 

Please review.


	15. Pack your bags

Alex left thinking Marissa didn't love her. Few years later they meet again, they have to work in the same place in LA. Marissa is now engaged to Ryan. Alex goes for the get some, get gone routine. Appearances from old friends and new ones.

Don't own anything.

Thoughts are in italic.

Flashbacks are in bold.

AN: Thanks to comedowntome., bigblusky, FiresOfDeath, TEMARIxCHAN, dar19, Bound Dragon, krisana22, drumstiix, malex4ever for the awesome reviews.

* * *

Chapter 15 

To say Alex was exhausted was an understatement. She hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, she could only replay Marissa's words in her mind.

_They keep inviting me to this things they are gonna do, and I can't really refuse right, because that would just be rude._

_Why bother him with something that's not important? _

_Then I wouldn't have to make up excuses to not go with them._

_It's just weird hanging out with Alex all the time._

_Not a chance that I'll dump Ryan for her._

_It would really make this hard at work if Alex got offended or something._

_I just wish they would stop inviting me, and being all nice and stuff. _

_I don't want to lead her on neither._

_I love Ryan._

_I. Love. Ryan._

The blonde hadn't known what she had been thinking. Alex had almost given in to the only girl who had actually, truly broken her heart. She had almost kissed Marissa Cooper, and now there was nothing else she regretted more.

_How stupid do you have to be to fall into the same trap twice?_ _Marissa made it clear she wanted Ryan last time, why did it ever occur to me she would have changed her mind? Why do I always break my heart when I get near this girl?_

She had denied it to Jodie, she had denied it to the world, she had denied it to herself but it happened anyway. Maybe if Alex hadn't spent so much time denying, she would have protected herself better.

Now, she saw it. She saw it clearly. And now the blonde would make damn sure that she would stay as far away from the brunette as possible.

* * *

When Marissa got to the club, Alex was already there working but the blonde hadn't even spared a glance at the brunette's direction as she entered. 

Marissa didn't know what to do. Should she talk to Alex and sort out what had happened the day before, their almost kiss. Just thinking about it made the brunette giddy, like a schoolgirl that had almost been kissed by her secret crush.

"Afternoon" The brunette said as she passed the blonde on her way to their office, but her only response was a grunt.

Not knowing what to do, Marissa went to their office, with a frown on her face.

_What had changed Alex's mood change? Did she think better later and decided she didn't wanna kiss me? _

_And why do I care? It's not like I wanted to be kissed by her. Nope. Not a chance. _

_But why is she like this? Does she regret it? Does she like someone else? She could have everyone she wanted. Does Alex not want me anymore? _

_Why do I care? Just forget about the whole thing. I have a much better life like this._

_No. She seemed sad. Why is she sad? Maybe she listened to me and Summer talking. Did she? Nah. Of course not. How could her? She wasn't even here then. But, why is she like this then?_

The brunette came down the stairs determined to find out what was wrong with Alex. But first she needed an excuse to talk to the blonde, and she knew exactly what to say.

"Hey, Alex" But the blonde didn't even acknowledge her presence. "Alex? ALEX!" The brunette finished screaming.

"Hum, hey, Marissa." But the blonde still wouldn't look at her.

"So, Alex, I was wondering about the bungee jumping thing next Monday, can you take me there then? I have no idea where the bridge is and I would really appreciate your help. Please, I will meet you anywhere."

She knew it was wrong, Marissa knew she shouldn't be doing this. She knew she shouldn't be making excuses to spend time with Alex but she just couldn't help it. Not after the night before, not after feeling Alex's touch again. But her answer wasn't what the blonde had expected.

"Actually, I can't. You see, I'm not going, nor are everybody else. We decided to cancel it." Alex was, of course, lying. "So, no reason to go there. But I am sure you can amuse yourself. Especially with Summer here. You won't feel lonely."

"Hum, okay, then. What about the other week, are you guys planning something?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't think so. Anyway, I will let you know in case we decide to do something."

"Okay, then. Well, then I guess I get to work then."

"Yes, you do that."

During the entire time, Alex had barely spared Marissa a glance.

_Have I just been blown off?_ The brunette thought.

* * *

During the next few weeks, Alex made sure she wouldn't talk, or even look at Marissa unless it was strictly necessary. The blonde made sure their conversations were short and only about business. 

And that was just pissing Marissa off. One moment the blonde was about to kiss her and the other Alex couldn't get far away enough from her. Talk about mixed signals.

Marissa knew she couldn't really complain about it. Firstly, she shouldn't even want Alex to do anything but what the blonde was doing. Yet, there was something about the blonde's behavior that just didn't sit well with Marissa.

One day, as the blonde entered the club, they were informed that Morgan was in his office, eager to talk with both Alex and Marissa. The brunette was first at his door, as she was already upstairs, but she stood outside waiting for the other girl to join her.

As she waited, she could hear faint murmurs of what was inside, they seemed familiar voices. At least two females Marissa knew but couldn't recognize. As she got nearer, trying to see who Morgan was talking with, Marissa accidentally touched the door, that was partially open, reveling herself.

"Marissa, hello, I wasn't expecting you two until a little later. And, where is Alex?"

"Sorry, they told me to come here straight way. And, Alex is on her way here."

Finally the brunette was able to recognize who was inside with her boss. Summer. He noticing to where Marissa was looking decided to explain.

"I found your friend here downstairs this morning, bored, waiting for you. I thought I could amuse her until you got here."

"Yeah, he was really nice." Summer responded, as Alex reached the door and stood behind Marissa

"Thank you, but now I must finish some business. Would you mind waiting downstairs at the bar."

"Nope. Bye, see you later."

One of the voices had been Summer's but the other belonged to someone at the speaker from the telephone, and that had been turned off as they entered.

"Now that the two of you are here we can begin. Please sit"

They did as they were told.

"Is there something wrong?" The blonde asked

"Wrong? No, actually more the other way around. This thing with baths and bubbles is wonderful, and the clothes, absolutely perfect. It's became the new thing in this city, I'm gonna begin to mass produce it. I believe it's gonna sell like water. Which brings me to my next question: whose idea was this?"

"It was Marissa's" the blonde answered.

"With some help from Alex, and she pretty much made it happen." The brunette finished.

"So this was team work, then?" They just nodded "Good. Good to see you two are working so well together. In that case, I have a proposition for you. You two are going on a trip together to Europe, there you will spend 3 days in each of the following countries: Sweden, Hungary, Czech Republic, Germany, Belgium, Italy, United Kingdom, Spain and France. Which means you will spend 27 days in Europe going to different clubs there to get new ideas on how to improve this one."

"Actually, I'm not sure that-" The blonde begun to say but was interrupted by Morgan.

"Non negotiable. I was thinking of sending only one of you but seeing as you work better together both of you are going. You leave in two days so I think you better pack your bags. I will make sure everything in here is taken care of while you are gone."

And that was that, without a word they left to do what to be done to prepare for their trip.

* * *

Took me a while to finish this one, I had it half written for a about a week but couldn't finish it. Hope you liked.

Please review.


	16. Leaving

Alex left thinking Marissa didn't love her. Few years later they meet again, they have to work in the same place in LA. Marissa is now engaged to Ryan. Alex goes for the get some, get gone routine. Appearances from old friends and new ones.

Don't own anything.

Thoughts are in italic.

Flashbacks are in bold.

AN: Thanks to calilola, shassy25, krisana22, bigblusky, FiresOfDeath, Dar19, drumstiix and especially malex4ever for the awesome reviews.

* * *

Chapter 16 

"Baby, I'm so sorry I can't take you. I wish I didn't have this meeting, so I could be there when you leave."

"Ryan, it's okay. I get it, I'm gonna be fine, Summer is taking me." Actually, Marissa was relieved that Ryan couldn't take her to the airport, she hadn't told him about Alex yet. Not that there was anything to tell, the blonde had kept her distance ever since their almost kiss.

"I know, but still, I feel like I'm letting you down."

"You are not; now go, before you are late for this important meeting anyway."

"Okay, I will miss you."

"You too."

And then he gave her a kiss, trying to heat it up a little, but she cut him off before he did it.

"Now, Ryan, go before you are too late"

"Okay, call me when you get there, and everyday afterwards. Bye."

"Bye."

"Love you" But Marissa had already gone to her room to make sure that she had everything she needed for her trip.

* * *

One hour later, the brunette made her way down the stairs to Summer's apartment, letting herself in as always. Marissa found Summer in the kitchen packing what seemed to be food for an army. 

"Hey, Sums."

"Coop, hey. One second, I'm almost done."

"That's great, but what are you 'almost done' with?"

"I'm packing your food bag."

"My what?"

"Your food bag. You didn't actually think that I would let you starve, did you?"

"Starve? Summer, I'm quite sure that they have food in Europe."

"Not our food, not the food that you like. What if you don't find any food that you can eat, and then you don't eat for a month? You will dye there, and I will think I should have sent some food with you as I look at your coffin being buried. Or what if you can't talk in whatever language they speak and you can't order your food and then you die. I will think I should have sent some food with you as I look at your coffin being buried. Or maybe…"

"Summer, I got your point. And although I believe it's a very valid point, and I am very grateful that you thought all of this, I'm not sure they will let me get on a plane with this much bags. Mine are already overweight." Marissa tried to say it like she was deeply sorry, and hastily she added the last part. "But I can't tell how much I appreciate you thinking of me."

"But what if…"

"Don't worry, Sum, if I start to get a little hungry, I will call you and you can just sedex it to me"

"Fine, but if I find out you have been hungry and didn't tell me, I'm going all the way to Europe, just to shove food down your throat and after I'm completely sure you are well fed, I'm so blacking out on your ass, did I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am" It was times like this that Marissa felt a little afraid of her best friend, but at the same time couldn't help to feel extremely lucky to have such a good one at that.

Having settled this little food problem, they just went to the living room, killing some time before they had to go.

* * *

When Summer and Marissa got to the airport, Alex was already there, much to Marissa's relieve. The girl couldn't be happier that she wouldn't be alone with Summer anymore, who, during the ride to the airport, had explained to Marissa why she shouldn't talk to strangers, why she shouldn't take candy's from people she didn't know and why she should make sure she had the address to the hotel written somewhere with her at all times. 

Besides, the sight of the blonde was enough reason to lift Marissa's mood on its own. It made the brunette's skin tingle in all the right places.

"Alex, Jodie, hi" Marissa said, making sure Summer stopped talking; _she won't do it in front of other people, right?_

"Hey, Marissa, Summer." The blonde said, turning to face the newcomers.

"Hello, Alex. You are Jodie, right? Pleasure to meet you." Summer said, trying to be nice in spite of what she had heard.

Sensing the Latino girl wasn't gonna say anything, Alex gave her a little push to make her talk, but her response was an eye roll. Thinking she would have to do it again, Alex prepared to push Jodie for the second time, when the other girl started talking, way too sweetly.

"Yes, I'm Jodie. You must be Summer, that's so nice to meet you. I'm sure we will be such good friends; we will be like friends forever. And what about you Marissa, long time no see. I missed you so much, how have you been?"

Marissa didn't know if she responded or not, the sarcasm was evident on the other girl's voice, but decided to do it, so she didn't appear rude to someone important in Alex's life. _Why do I care?_ The brunette thought.

"Fine, thank you. What about you?"

"I'm great, better now that-"

"We should go to the line, so we can be done with this check-in thing." The blonde decided to intervene; she knew Jodie was planning saying something nasty to Marissa. To say that the Latino girl hadn't taken well of what Alex had told her that she had overheard between Marissa and Summer was an understatement.

From that point Alex made sure Jodie didn't say anything to bad for Marissa, and at the same time not letting her own feelings of resentment for the brunette girl take over. The blonde was almost successful, as Jodie only got a few sarcastic remarks, all to which Marissa decided to ignore or pretend she hadn't understood.

Marissa just thought it was the same reason Jodie had been rude to her on the beach, meaning she thought the Latino girl was jealous of something.

* * *

"Marissa, be sure to call me the moment you set foot on land, and when you get to your hotel, and before you leave it every day, and when you get back, no matter what time. Understood?" 

"Yes, mom." Marissa joked.

"It's not funny, you know, I'll really miss you." Summer complained

"I know, I'll miss you too, Summs. Don't worry, I'll keep you informed."

"Good, then bye." The smaller girl said, giving the other one a hug.

"Bye, see you in a month"

"Yeah, see ya."

* * *

"If she becomes too much to handle, call me and I'll be sure to go there, help you out." Jodie said. 

"I'll hold you to that." Alex said.

"You do that. Bye."

"Bye" Alex said, as they hugged.

* * *

After Alex and Marissa left to get into the plane, Summer and Jodie waited until it took off. 

"Why did you have to be so rude?" Summer asked

"Just looking out for a friend." The other girl responded

"You think we are gonna do something against Alex?"

"Yeah. More specifically, Marissa will. See, she already did."

"So did Alex; when she left, Marissa was devastated. Even she tried not to show it."

"You have no idea how Alex got after it."

"Then I guess we can agree they both didn't wanna end it."

"I guess. Now, what? You wanna get back together?"

"I'm not sure, if they already don't do it there, maybe, if we, I don't know, think they both want to get back, we could give them a hand."

"If they both wanted to get back together, yes. But I think Marissa already made it quite clear that she doesn't want Alex back" Jodie said, referring to what Alex had heard when Marissa and Summer thought the blonde had already gone home. "And until she proves it to me that she has no doubts, no shame, no nothing but the wish to be with Alex, I'm not lifting a finger to help her." The girl finished, leaving without a goodbye.

* * *

16 hours on a plane, even if they were on first class, it was still more then enough to last for a lifetime, especially if Alex made sure to ignore the brunette sitting next to her. 

For the first 4 hours, the blonde had pretended to read a book she had brought with her, just to make sure Marissa didn't try to talk with her. The brunette got the clue of the gesture and found a movie to watch.

The movie didn't prevent Marissa from falling asleep, and the brunette soon lost conscious, letting her neck fall to Alex's side, resting on the blonde's shoulder.

Alex considered taking it way, but one look on Marissa's sleeping form and the blonde found madness the thought of ever removing something so beautiful from her shoulder. At that moment, Alex couldn't find a reason for it to be anywhere else.

With that thought on her mind, Alex also fell asleep, resting her head on top of Marissa's.

* * *

AN: finally, took me a while, hun? No, this fic is not dead, i do plan on finishing both my fics, but it's gonna take a while because RL keeps getting in the way, but when i read reviews i wanna write instead of sleep, the thing i should do at least 5 hours a day... lets just say reviews keep me up at night. 

For all of you that want then in Europe, they get there next chapter.

And malex4ever, i liked your idea, i will use it in the next chapters, probably not the next one, but soon i promise.

That's it, i guess.

Please review.


	17. All the small things

Alex left thinking Marissa didn't love her. Few years later they meet again, they have to work in the same place in LA. Marissa is now engaged to Ryan. Alex goes for the get some, get gone routine. Appearances from old friends and new ones.

Don't own anything.

Thoughts are in italic.

Flashbacks are in bold.

AN: Thanks to comedowntome, bigblusky, ALEXISSA2, shassy25, krisana22, silverscreen crush and OCmalexfan for the awesome reviews.

* * *

Chapter 17 

Marissa was first to wake up, as light started peering through the plane's window. She felt sore from the position she had been for almost the whole flight. The brunette's neck was stiff, as it was bent on Alex's shoulder.

That's when Marissa realized the position they were in. Marissa was leaning on Alex' shoulder, and the blonde had her head on top of Marissa's, using it as a pillow.

Besides that, somehow in their sleep, Marissa had her left arm wrapped around Alex's right side, and both the blonde's arms on the brunette's back, hugging her.

_How did we get like this?_ The wakened girl though. _Not that I am complaining._

Knowing that once Alex woke up the blonde would untangle them, Marissa took the time to enjoy being held in her arms.

Marissa remembered how good it was years ago, when they were together. The brunette was surprised with this habit of the blonde; Marissa never took Alex for the cuddling type. Marissa hadn't appreciated it when she had it.

Now, the brunette missed all the small things, like the way Alex looked at her whenever she thought no one was looking, the fact that Alex used to give her a peck on the lips just before she fell asleep, the way the blonde held her hand, and how nice it was to have Alex whisper things behind her ear, the fact that Alex fluffed the brunette's pillow before they went to bed just the way Marissa liked, the fact that Alex took every chance she got to sneak up on Marissa from behind and give her a little pinch on her ass along with a hug, just sitting on the beach and looking at the waves together, and the cuddling. Oh, Marissa really missed the cuddling.

She had it all, and took it for granted. And now, there was nothing she could do about it. Specially know that Alex had being treating her like she was the devil incarnated.

That's why even though her back was killing her, and her neck couldn't be in a more awkward position, the brunette didn't move an inch.

* * *

About half an hour later, breakfast began being served. 

Alex, by then, wasn't awake, nor was she asleep. The blonde was in a place between, where she could feel that she was being pressed against something really nice, but her mind couldn't process what this something was.

In this state, her mind didn't remember that Marissa was next to her, and that she shouldn't press herself harder against the brunette, and lower her head so it rested on Marissa's chest, lightly moaning. Her mind didn't remember she couldn't do it, so she did it.

Marissa was surprised. She thought that Alex's first reaction when she woke up would be to untangle herself as soon as possible, but instead the blonde just pressed harder.

Surprised, Marissa felt her muscles tense for just a second, a second too much, for it was enough to bring Alex back to the world of the living.

Then, the brunette got the reaction she was expecting. Alex fumbled with her hands, trying to free herself from Marissa. But the brunette was having nothing of it, still feigning sleep, she held onto Alex as hard as she could. Before Alex managed to get herself free, the stewardess arrived.

"You two make a nice couple" The stewardess said, as the woman handed Alex their breakfast.

"We are not together" The blonde responded.

"Of course not" The woman responded, with an 'I-know-something-you-don't' smile.

Finally, after the stewardess left, Marissa gave in and let Alex free herself, as she pretended to wake up. At that, Alex handed Marissa her breakfast and proceeded to eat it as if she was alone.

* * *

As they reached the airport, there was already a nameplate with both of their names on it. The man holding it, the driver, took them to a limousine, and drove them to a 5 star hotel. 

They never had to face a line; they went strait to check in.

"How many keys will you need?" The man asked, with a pretty good English accent.

"2" The blonde answered. _One room, not ideal but I think I can handle that._

"Here they are, room 1618, your bags will be right with you. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Thank you"

"Thanks"

Marissa was getting annoyed, not only Alex had not spoken one word to her after they woke up, but also the blonde refused to look at her. The brunette had her mind set on starting a conversation. They would spend one month together, away from home, whom would they talk to if they didn't know anyone here?

"Alex, how come you've only brought one bag?" Marissa knew it was lame, but she had to try.

"Hum, because I didn't have to bring my whole closet with me." Was the blonde's short response.

"Touché"

Marissa wanted to say more, but never got a chance, because they got to their room and what Alex saw, definitely made her see red.

"ONE BED!" Were the blonde's only words before she stormed out of the room like Satan was chasing her.

Marissa couldn't see what the problem was, actually she could, but the brunette had no objections to the sleeping arrangements. She let herself entertain the thought for a while, she and Alex sleeping on the same bed.

Marissa wasn't stupid; she knew Alex wouldn't agree with it, if she could help it. Besides, Marissa should be the one doing the objecting, seeing as she was the one engaged.

With that thought in mind, Marissa went downstairs, and joined the blonde at the reception. A very angry and yelling blonde.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN???? OF COURSE WE DIDN'T ASK FOR A ROOM WITH ONE KING SIZED BED!!!!!"

"Ma'am, please, there is no need to yell."

"NO NEED TO YELL??? NO NEED??? YOU WANT ME TO SLEEP IN THE SAME BED AS HER" Alex said pointing at Marissa, whom was walking towards them. "AND THERE IS NO NEED TO YELL???"

"Yes, please. We can try to solve the problem, but there is no need to disturb the other guests"

Alex knew she was overreacting, that 2 girls sleeping in a bed wasn't that much big of a deal, and if it was any other girls besides Marissa, the blonde wouldn't even be complaining, but it was Marissa. Alex hadn't even been able to sleep next to her on an airplane without practically groping the girl, what would the blonde do if they slept on the same bed for three days?

"Fine, what do you mean we asked for ONE room with ONE bed?"

"That's what's written here" He said pointing at his computer, where it showed their reservation.

"In the reservation?" At the man's node Alex proceed to call the man who was responsible for this "Morgan. Hey, it's me Alex"

"Alex?" The man responded, clearly he had just woken up.

"Yeah"

"Alex, may I ask why are you calling me at this unholy hour?"

"Unholy? Morgan, its morning, you should have already been up a long time ago."

"Morning where you are, in here, we are still in the small hours. You just didn't feel the time difference because you are used to be working at this hour."

"Sorry? I didn't mean to wake you up"

"I'll pretend that I believe you. So, what is the problem?"

"What makes you think there is a problem."

"Honey, you are in Europe, in a 5 star hotel, with the only obligation to party all night. Why the hell would you call me if there wasn't a problem?"

"True."

"So, spill it."

"It's just that the hotel's reservation is one room, one bed. And seeing that we are two persons that are NOT together, it may be a problem."

"Oh, yes. I see. Sorry. I made the reservations myself thinking only one of you would go, but seeing the two of you working together changed my mind and I decided to send both of you, but apparently I forgot to change the reservations. Let me see if I can work this out, let me talk to the manager."

"Ok. Just a second."

The manager was called and he took Alex's cell phone and talked with Morgan for sometime. And even if Alex wanted to know what they were talking about, she couldn't hear them, as the man had his back to her. Finally, the manager turned.

"We apologize for the inconvenience" He told Morgan and handed Alex's cell phone back to her. "Mr. Hadler wants to talk to you."

"Alex?"

"Yeah. So, what you got?"

"Well, I tried to get you two rooms, but they are apparently full, and then I asked if you could switch rooms, but again the same response."

"What does this mean?"

"Well, Alex, I will try to find you others hotels, but he said that it is a very busy time of the year in Europe now. Until I find something else I guess you will have to sleep in the same room."

"Wait a minute" Alex couldn't have heard right, she thought sleeping for three days in the same bed as Marissa might be a problem but… "Did you say hotels?"

"Oh, yes. Didn't I tell? I forgot to change all hotel reservations."

"You mean me and Marissa in the same room for AN ENTIRE MONTH!?!?"

"Yes, if I can't change anything. But I promise I'll try my best."

"I can't believe it. I can't fu-"

"Alex" He interrupted before she finished that sentence. "Alex, I'm really sorry."

Then why didn't he sound sorry at all?

* * *

So, they are in Europe. Next, let the fun begin. 

I'll try to be quicker next time.

Please review.


	18. Gamla Stan

Alex left thinking Marissa didn't love her. Few years later they meet again, they have to work in the same place in LA. Marissa is now engaged to Ryan. Alex goes for the get some, get gone routine. Appearances from old friends and new ones.

Don't own anything.

Thoughts are in italic.

Flashbacks are in bold.

AN: Thanks to malex4ver, The Angel's Devil, bigblusky, OCmalexfan, FiresOfDeath, krisana22, shassy25, drumstiix, auggy1984, Tibs, s3xy-Lady, jassie, ang and moi for the reviews.

I need to apologize for the time it took me to write this chapter. All i can say is that the hollidays were a little more busy than i had anticipated, well that and the fact that i had to reread the entire story as i didn't remember most of it.

Now, i assure you that i have every intention to finish this story as well as start others (dont worry i wont do more than 2 stories at a time, it's hard to update both regulary as it is), i have a lot of ideas for future stories. Let me make clear however that i'm not saying this story is in any way near its end.

With that being said, i'll try to organize my year better this time so that i can update more regulary (i say this every year but that's beside the point).

One last thing, i've never been to Sweden so if i made any mistakes, i'm really sorry and if if tell me i'll be sure to correct it.

Now, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 18 

Having settled that the reservations wouldn't change for the time being, Marissa and Alex went back to their room. The blonde was still fuming so Marissa thought that maybe she should stay quiet, and just wait while Alex took her shower.

There was only one problem with that plan: Marissa couldn't stop thinking about the blonde all wet just in the next room. The TV wasn't capable of keeping her attention, not when she could hear the water running down Alex's body. The only thing the brunette could think about was barge into the bathroom and take what was once hers.

Giving one last attempt at resisting that urge, Marissa decided to call Summer as she had promised, after all Summer had said anytime she got to the hotel. It didn't exactly work, but now at least Marissa was doing something else.

After assuring her best friend that she was indeed fine and on the hotel and informing the girl about her and Alex's sleeping arrangements the girls proceeded to talk about more important matters like the color of the blouse Summer would be wearing at her dinner party at the office.

Once the call ended, Marissa didn't want to give a chance for her mind to wander back to the blonde in the shower, so she made the second call she had promised.

"Hey, Ryan"

"Marissa, hey, baby. This is kinda late, or early, I guess depends on your definition of time"

"Is it still dark there?"

"Yeah"

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you, just checking in. I got here, I'm in the hotel."

"That's great, baby"

"So, I better let you go back to sleep, Ryan"

"Okay, I miss you"

"You too. Bye" Marissa clicked the phone shut, she knew he had something else to say, but right now, she didn't want to hear a 'I love you', at least not one coming from him.

Before the brunette had a chance to wonder if the shower was still running, she heard the room's door slam shut as the blonde left.

* * *

Alex had heard the end of the conversation and in that note decided she was better off running to the reception once again, without much idea in mind of what she would do when she got there. 

"**Sorry, didn't mean to wake you, just checking in. I got here, I'm in the hotel."**

"**So, I better let you go back to sleep, Ryan"**

"**You too. B****ye"**

_That's what I needed, to listen to another love profession from Marissa to Ryan. I can even imagine, them talking all the time I was in the shower and then she heard the water stop running and decided to end the call, then he tells h__er he loves her and she says 'You too. Bye'._

The blonde reached the lounge with a hand holding her arm, turning around Alex saw Marissa gripping it securely.

"How did you get here so fast?" The blonde asked.

"I took the other elevator, or did you think I ran down the stairs? It's 16 floors!"

"Yeah. So, what do you want?"

"Where are you going, Alex?"

"Out"

"Where? Why?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because we are in a different country and we only know each other. We could stick together."

"Marissa, why? The clubs only open later tonight."

"Exactly. There are so many places for us to see. Why see it alone?"

"Because."

"That's not a very good reason; at least I don't think it is. Come on: The Old Town, Royal Palace, City Hall, Vasa Museum, and so many others, it will be fun. Wait for me, please?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because." Marissa said with a smile "Now, I'm going back upstairs, I'm gonna take a shower and change. You better be here when I come down." The brunette said as she walked back to the elevators.

Alex had every intention to ignore Marissa's words and just walk out of the door, so you can imagine her surprise when her body walked over a sofa and sat down.

_Jodie is right, I__ am whipped._ The blonde thought.

* * *

Marissa came down 40 minutes later. She half expected Alex to be gone, but was pleasantly surprised that the blonde was sitting in a sofa reading a magazine, more like looking at the pictures, as she had no idea what the words meant. 

The brunette took her time in analyzing Alex. The blonde had her forehead frowned in concentration as she tried to decipher what she was looking at. Every once in a while Alex's tongue left her mouth to moisturize her lips and Marissa found it to be the most sinful act she had ever seen.

Sensing eyes on her, Alex looked up, meeting Marissa's gaze, and felt a shiver run through her body. For a moment time stood still, and the people around faded away. But sooner rather than later, Alex remembered the brunette's conversation with Summer. _I love Ryan._

**She kept staring at me, and I didn't know if I should stare back at her or just turn around. I don't want her to think I'm this annoying rich girl that doesn't care about anyone but myself, but I don't want to lead her on neither. I mean she was like almost eating me with her eyes, and I have told her that I'm still with Ryan and that we are about to get married.**

Closing her eyes to hide the tears that threatened to escape her eyes, Alex took a deep breath and walked over to Marissa.

"Ready?" The blonde said

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Where to?"

"Gamla Stan."

"Gam- what?"

"Gamla Stan, The Old Town"

* * *

"It's in an island" Alex said 

"Yes. What's your point?"

"We are surrounded by water"

"Logically, otherwise it wouldn't be called an island."

"What's to do in an island?"

"Tons of things. Now come on, stop sulking" But in truth, it was one of the cutest sight that Marissa had ever seen.

* * *

The town consisted of medieval alleyways, cobbled streets, and archaic architecture. Marissa led the girls to Stortorget, with the help of a map she had bought. Stortorget was a large square in the centre of Gamla Stan, and was surrounded by old merchant's houses including the Stockholm Stock Exchange Building. 

The square was filled with people walking around, watching couple of musicians playing, some people going tricks others selling things that you would never actually need.

The two girls took the time to watch this and wonder how so many people could fit in that space. And under the excuse that they would lose each other, Marissa took Alex hand in hers and dragged the blonde behind her around the island.

Marissa didn't let go of Alex's hand even when there wasn't that many people around. But then again the blonde wasn't complaining.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I intended to do a chapter per city, but i just realized that's not gonna work as this chapter was turning out to be too long. I will try to post the next one next week or so. 

Now, i must go, 'cause my sister is yelling at me to drive her somewhere.

Please review


	19. Clubbing

Alex left thinking Marissa didn't love her. Few years later they meet again, they have to work in the same place in LA. Marissa is now engaged to Ryan. Alex goes for the get some, get gone routine. Appearances from old friends and new ones.

Don't own anything.

Thoughts are in italic.

Flashbacks are in bold.

AN: Thanks to malex4ever, krisana22, FiresOfDeath, s3xy-Lady, kelsey, shassy25, bigblusky, Elanor90, Dar19, drumstiix, ILUVU4870, Lang1922 and 83CC4 for the reviews.

Hey, Dar19, i just realized i didn't say in whhich city they were, but i guess that if you could recoginize it, i wrote something right. Any tips of where they should go there?

Lang1922, what do you mean? what do you think i need to change? Is it too formal or not formal enough?

Well, this is getting old, but sorry for the lack of updates, last thusday i had a test that's gonna be 1/2 of my grade and then a week before that, i'll had one that's worth 1/4 so was't able to write anything this last couple of weeks. But on the bright side, i think i didnt completly blow them.

Chapter 19

* * *

After an enjoyable afternoon together, the two girls headed back to their room to get ready for the night. Alex had pretty much forgotten what she had overheard between Summer and Marissa. 

The blonde had been the center of Marissa's attention all afternoon and she was in heaven. That's all Alex had asked for all these years back when they were together, and for at least a day she had gotten it.

No Seth. No Summer. No Mothers. No Ryan. No drama. Nothing but the two girls having a fun afternoon together away from any and everything that could distract them from each other.

But maybe Alex had thought about that away too soon. After all, the day was not over yet.

"Riss?"

"Hum?" Marissa was so happy Alex was finally talking to her once again; she almost forgot she had a life back in the States. And to top if off Alex had gone back to calling her 'Riss'.

"Can I use your tooth paste? I forgot to pack mine."

"Yeah, sure. It's in the pink bag, should be on the left side." Marissa answered, as she walked in the bathroom to fix her hair.

"Thanks" The blonde did find it a little strange to be ruffling through Marissa's things bit she figured they would be doing it more than once seeing as they would spend a mouth living together.

Opening the bag, Alex did find more than she was looking for, and she thought that maybe that was the reason told the blonde to look for the tooth past instead of doing it herself. A separated but completely see-through pocket of said bag was filled with the brunettes' underwear.

On that note, Alex was amused and had to wonder why Marissa would have any need of thongs, possible G-strings, and sexy strapless bras and push-up bras in a place so far from home. But what the blonde saw next wasn't as amusing.

A picture. A picture of Marissa sitting between Ryan's legs on the steps of a stair somewhere. And while he hugged her from behind, they both smiled at the camera. Behind the picture there was a message.

'Just something for you to remember me by. 

Love you,

Ryan.'

"So, did you find it?" Marissa yelled form inside the bathroom.

"Wh-What?"

"The tooth paste. Did you find it?" The brunette repeated as she stuck her head out of the bathroom door.

"Hu- Yeah. Yeah. Sure I did." Alex answered, putting the picture back where she found it, making sure Marissa didn't see what she had been doing.

Picking up the tooth paste she had just spotted, Alex joined Marissa in the bathroom.

* * *

Hours later, Alex was ready to go out. Alex was spending the time between her getting ready and Marissa's to call Jodie and inform her that she had gotten in the hotel and was safe. Alex would have called sooner but she knew the Latino had a very bad temper when someone woke her without a very good reason, and a very good reason would be someone dying. 

The blonde took her time telling Jodie everything that had happened that afternoon, mindful to keep her voice down as Marissa was not far away. The Latino was at a loss of what to say to Alex, but she had a suspicion of the reason behind Marissa's change of heart.

"Alex, I'm ready. Let's go." Marissa said

"Already?" Was the blonde's sarcastic response, and she got a light shove for it as they both smirked.

* * *

Jodie knew something was happening, and she intended on finding out, and she knew her best guess would be a pretty, short and overprotective Summer. Knocking twice, the Latino girl didn't wait for permission to enter. 

Looking up, Summer mentioned for her to enter as she ended her business call. Again, without permission Jodie sprawled herself in one of the chairs she saw.

"Nice office." Jodie said when the other girl put the phone down.

"Thank you. But may I ask you, how did you find it?"

"Magic." She had no intention of giving anything away.

"Well, then, explain to me what are you doing here"

"You see, I was fine and bored all through this day, when I got a call from my best friend that is all the way in Stockholm telling me that she was confused by your best friend's behavior."

"And what does it have to do with me?"

"Well, I remember someone telling me not too long ago 'if they already don't do it there, maybe, if we, I don't know, think they both want to get back together, we could give them a hand'. So I ask this someone: are you and Marissa playing with Alex?"

"I think Marissa is as confused about her feelings as she appears to be and I have no intention of playing with Alex."

"But you are still planning something."

"All I can tell you is that I want is for both of them to be happy."

"Fair enough, but if something bad happens to Alex, you will be hearing from me."

"I can live with that. But now I have a feeling that something happened over there that I still don't know about."

"What was the last thing that you have been told?"

"That there are going to be sleeping in the same bed."

And then Jodie proceeded to tell the short brunette the latest update she had been given.

* * *

"So, this is the fourth and last club for the night." 

"Thank God, between the jet lag and you dragging me around all afternoon, I'm beat." The blonde said.

"If I wasn't this exhausted, I might have actually taken offence to that." Marissa replied.

"My point exactly"

"Then let's just get it done and get back to the hotel to our warm and comfy bed."

"Yeah." But the only thing on Alex's mind was '_How I am gonna get out of sleeping with her in bed'_ and out of the crowd came the blonde's answer in the form of a hot black haired girl.

"Alex? Alex!" Marissa followed Alex's line of vision and didn't like one bit what she saw "Alex, come on. We are here to work not to pick up girls"

"Fine, I was just looking." But the idea didn't leave the blonde's mind "You know, you were in a good mood this afternoon."

"Yeah, as in past tense." Marissa said low enough so Alex didn't hear it, but continued louder "Come on, let's just look around for a bit and get this over with."

Marissa knew she was overreacting, but seeing Alex stare at some other girl, at anyone else, really didn't sit well with the brunette.

* * *

The brunette, true to her word, wanted to get out of there as soon as possible and not half an hour later she was already saying they had everything they needed. 

"Okay, then. Let's get you a cab." Alex responded, as she made her way out.

"What you mean 'me a cab'? Aren't you coming?"

"No, I think I'll stick around for a while longer."

"You know what? I can get it myself; you go back to whatever you want."

"You sure?" Alex was a little taken aback by the brunette's strong response. _'What's gotten into her?"_

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Marissa then walked out, turning her head back as she walked though the club's door, and what she saw made her want to get back inside and punch someone. More specifically, punch the black haired girl they had seen when the two girls first entered the club.

* * *

Well, i know this is not very long but i chose shorter and faster rather than longer, and well, slower. hope you agree with me.

Please reaview.


	20. A Big Girl

Alex left thinking Marissa didn't love her. Few years later they meet again, they have to work in the same place in LA. Marissa is now engaged to Ryan. Alex goes for the get some, get gone routine. Appearances from old friends and new ones.

Don't own anything.

Thoughts are in italic.

Flashbacks are in bold.

AN: Thanks to auggy1984, NotxxWhatxxItxxSeems, vballgirl777, malex4ever, Dar19, FiresOfDeath, shassy25, krisana22, madridcc and drumstiix for the reviews.

Dar19, i didnt know that there was more than one gamla stan, good thing u warned me. too bad u dont know other places, i was hoping someone could tell whats nice there, i guess i'll have to go with wikipedia...

FiresOfDeath, dont worry, u will see it.

krisana22, u are so right.

Well, people, i have no idea how to speak in Swedish, so i used a online dictionary. If there is something wrong, tell me and i will correct it.

And i almost forgot, sorry about the delay.

* * *

Chapter 20

"You know what? I can get it myself; you go back to whatever you want."

"You sure?" Alex was a little taken aback by the brunette's strong response. _'What's gotten into her?"_

Alex had no idea why Marissa was so mad, after all, the blonde had just offered to help Marissa find a cab, seeing as the brunette was that determined to leave. Instead, Marissa had just stormed off without an explanation.

The blonde watched as Marissa walked off, that is, until someone got in front of her line of vision.

"Hejsan" The black haired girl Alex had seen earlier said, offering her hand, and the blonde once again thought back to her plan "Mitt namn är Stella"

"Sorry, I didn't understand a word of what you just said" The blonde responded, shaking the girl's hand anyway.

"Hi, my name is Stella." The girl said with a heavy Swedish accent. "Better?"

"Much. Alex."

"Alex, I like it" Stella said with a smirk that reminded Alex of a cat that had just eaten the canary, not that the blonde was complaining. "I would guess you are not from around here."

"I'm from the US. Los Angeles, actually."

"And what would you be doing here so far from home, and not only that but also all alone?"

"She is not alone" Marissa made no effort to hide the anger in her voice, and both girls picked up on it.

"Marissa, I thought you wanted to-"

"What I want , Alex, is talk to you right now." Alex didn't like the way Marissa was telling her what to do, but the blonde let it pass for now, she didn't want to make a scene. "Alone."

"Then I guess I will see you later, Alex" Stella could see in Marissa's eyes that the girl was definitely not happy, and she really didn't want to test the girl's limits. Not when MURDER was written all over the brunette's face.

"So, Marissa, what was that all about?"

Marissa hadn't really thought that far in her plan, she just knew she had to get the other girl as far away from Alex as possible. Now, Alex wanted an explanation and Marissa had no idea what to say.

"She is right; we are too far away from home to be alone."

"Come again"

"What I meant was, I just realized that I would have to get into a cab in which the driver would probably not understand a word I say, and then he could just take me anywhere, and who knows what would happen to me there. And you would be here, and if something happened to you, how would I know?"

"Are you for real?"

"Yeah" Marissa responded uncertainly, she knew that what she had just said made little to no sense, and Alex was bound to be mad.

"You know what, I don't care. Come on, let's just get to the hotel"

"Thank you"

* * *

The ride back was quiet and uneventful. Alex was leaning against a door looking out, and Marissa kept stealing glances of the blonde. It was obvious that Alex had her mind somewhere else, and the brunette had a pretty good guess as to where.

Marissa knew Alex was thinking back to what happened at the club, but the blonde didn't give any indication what her feelings were on the matter. The brunette knew Alex wasn't all that happy that Marissa had interrupted her 'conversation' with the other girl, but she couldn't help it. Not when a slut was hitting on what was hers.

The girl, Stella, wasn't wearing not nearly as much clothes as Marissa thought she needed to. Not that the brunette was any better on her times to hit the clubs to meet other people, but the thought of the black haired girl wearing a dress that showed her chest more than Marissa thought properly, and it being away too short to hide the girl's ass and too tight showing that the girl had no panties and adding that to the fact that she was flirting with Alex made Marissa feel sick.

Marissa had to work very hard to prevent herself from doing something she would probably regret later.

But the problem was that Alex didn't seem to mind, and more importantly Marissa shouldn't either. After all, they weren't together, Alex was single and could do whatever she wanted with her life.

* * *

As they reached the hotel, Alex followed Marissa to their room, and after she made sure everything was fine, the blonde tried to leave, that is, before she was stopped by Marissa.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the club, I'm not tired yet" They both knew it was a lie, as Alex had told Marissa how tired she was a few hours before.

"You are not serious, right?"

"Hum, yeah."

"But it's not safe here." Marissa didn't have many excuses to why Alex couldn't go back, the brunette couldn't tell Alex the real reason she didn't want the blonde in a club filled with both men and women that probably thought Alex was hot, that were single and had nothing to lose.

"Marissa, you are inside the hotel, in your room. Don't worry, you will be safe." Alex was not far from losing her temper, she couldn't understand why Marissa was being like this, after all the brunette had Ryan.

"Not safe for you"

"Trust me, I'm a big girl, I learned how to take care of myself" With that, Alex left.

* * *

Marissa barely slept that night, she tossed and turned, but the brunette didn't manage to rest. Every 20 minutes or so, she would look at the clock by the nightstand and check that Alex had not come back yet.

A little after 10 AM, Marissa gave up the idea of getting some rest and got up. The brunette stared at her cell, she wanted to call Alex, to check up on her, make sure she was alright. Not only that, Marissa missed the blonde, she had gotten used to spend every waking hour with her every since they got into the plane, and the time apart was making itself known to Marissa.

Besides, if by any chance, Marissa called in the middle of something and just happened to ruin the mood was just an added bonus.

Marissa was in the process of calling when Alex walked through the door. Seeing the blonde with the same clothes as the night before, and adding that to the complete lack of sleep put Marissa in a really bad mood.

"Marissa, hum, hey. Good morning"

Without a word, Marissa slipped into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

As Marissa walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, she found Alex asleep on the bed. It seemed that the blonde had sat on it and had gotten tired, so she laid back with her belly up and closed her eyes. That made Marissa's bad temper return as she wondered why Alex would be so tired.

Not taking a moment to think, Marissa grabbed a glass from the table, went to bathroom and filled it with cold water from the sink. With a weird sense of satisfaction, the brunette walked back to the bed and poured it on Alex's head.

The blonde woke startled, and, as she realized what happened, her face became one of pure astonishment, with her mouth hanging open.

"Good morning, Alex. I just had a shower, it is ready for you if you want take one. I suggest you do, I believe you need it. In the middle time, I'll be downstairs having breakfast, you can join me later if you want. That is, if you haven't eaten anything this morning. Or should I say anyone?"

With that, Marissa walked out of the room, leaving a confused Alex wondering what was going on.

* * *

i try to be faster next time.

Please review.


	21. My Everything

Summary: Alex left thinking Marissa didn't love her. Few years later they meet again, they have to work in the same place in LA. Marissa is now engaged to Ryan. Alex goes for the get some, get gone routine. Appearances from old friends and new ones.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Thoughts are in italic.

Flashbacks are in bold.

AN: Thanks to OCmalexfan, ILUVU4870, Unknown lazy ass, bigblusky, Dar19, FiresOfDeath, krisana22, Seventh Theory, LillianGish and Jycel for the reviews.

Unknown lazy ass, first i gotta say that i've read stories shorter than your review. And i thank you very much for it, it helps a lot to be told what is good and what is not and you gave lots of information. I had already been told that the 1st chapter was way too dramatic, i personaly blame my hormones ;). anyway, i've been thinking of rewriting it, i mean the whole story, 'cause i've read it and i realize how much i wanna change some things, maybe i'll get aaround to it. About Jodie, i must say that she is one of my favorite characters, and maybe that's why she is so friendly, i find her funny and different from the rest, still i'm not sure what will become of her. About Alex and Marissa, well let me just say that its gonna be a bumpy ride, and that Marissa will get what's coming to her before all is happy in lala land. And Ryan, i am testing a teory using both my stories that it is easier to dump, cheat on or do anything of the sort when the guy is a jerk, so in this story he'll be a nice guy, and we will see how Marissa deals with it. I'm glad you enjoyed it, and i hope you will continue to do so. And feel free to leave reviews like that, as i already said, they are pretty helpfull and i must say i like reading what you thought or felt while reading the story. Hopefully you will writte your story, i will be sure to read it once you do. Good luck with it.

FiresOfDeath, i will see what i can do... and dont worry, alex will... next chapter...

Seventh Theory, i tried to enhance the description part this chapter, dont know if it is any good, cause i just dont know how to do it. My school teacher always told me that, but i never like it 'cause it used to bore me when i read something, i used to think it got in the way of the actual story. Should have listened to her, right? About the size, not sure what i can do, mostly i write until i reach a part where i think 'hei, this is a good ending' then i end it. But the chapters will probably be longer because of the description.

LillianGish, Alex cant be a brunette, simply because that would be hard to tell the two girls appart while i write the story. I use a lot of 'the blonde' and 'the brunette', and if there was 2 brunettes, i would have some problems, but maybe Alex can die it this color at the end. About the other idea, cant exactly do the entire thing, but maybe part of it...

Special thanks to Dar19, for correcting the lines i put in Swedish. Is there some place you still havent been on?

* * *

Alex, as soon as she was ready, came downstairs to find Marissa and some other guests having breakfast at a huge, not to mention glamorous room.

Chandeliers fell from the ceiling bathing the room in a soft light. People sat at round, large, flower decorated tables. In the middle of the room, there was a large rectangle table where the food from all over the world was served. Next to it, it was possible to see two men dressed in uniforms frying bacons, eggs, and who knows what else.

On the far corner of the room, there was a piano being played by a well dressed woman, generating a soft atmosphere in the room.

"What the hell was that?" The blonde had to concentrate not to yell in front of others hotel's guests, after all Marissa's table was close to another 4, but still her voice didn't hide her anger.

"What?" Marissa pretended she didn't know what Alex was talking about.

"This" The blonde said pointing to her wet hair.

"Your hair." The brunette said that as it was obvious "Did you change it? 'Cause to me it's the same pink hair, only wetter."

"Don't play games with me, I don't like it. And I and sure didn't like what you did this morning"

"You needed to wake up and take a shower, which you did, so my plan worked. Besides it was pretty funny." Marissa had had time to calm down as the blonde got herself ready.

"I didn't think so"

"That's 'cause you didn't see your own face. It was hilarious." The brunette said, laughing.

Seeing Marissa laugh always put Alex on a good mood, and soon she joined the laughter, first slowly and then escalating louder and louder, at the same time thinking how good it was to have this stolen moment with the other girl.

"Eat this." Marissa suddenly said, as the blonde took a sit in front of her.

"What is it?" Alex eyed the uncooked rolled oats, fruit and nuts with doubt.

"Does it really matter?"

"Not really"

"Good, then, open wide"

"What?!"

"Your mouth, open it. What were you thinking?" The brunette said with a knowing smile.

"Nothing"

"Good, now open your mouth"

"Fine." Alex said as she did as she was told, and took the food that was on Marissa's spoon.

"You like it?"

"Yeah, I think so. What is it?"

"Muesli. I thought you didn't do breakfast"

"I didn't. Kinda grew up, now I've gotta be awake some mornings to get some things done. Realized that no eating before it can be problematic."

"I see. Well, then, you want some more?" The blonde only nodded, and Marissa proceeded to feed Alex all the different foods she came across.

* * *

"Who is it?"

"What?"

"Alex, that's the fourth time someone calls you today and you don't answer. And I think that it was all the same person. So, who is it?"

"Curious much?" _That's the fourth time you see it, it is actually the seventh time she called. _The blonde thought.

"Yeap"

"It's no one you know." Alex answered, thinking. _And hopefully will never meet._

"Whatever you say." Alex could see that Marissa was disappointed that the blonde hadn't informed her who the caller was, but that was a conversation Alex really had no intention of having with the brunette.

After an uneventful day just walking around and doing some shopping, a demand made by Marissa, the two girls went back to the hotel to get ready to go out later that night. That was almost two hours ago, and Alex was waiting. Knowing that Marissa wouldn't be ready anytime soon, the blonde took a second to glance around the room.

It could easily be confused to an actual apartment, as it had 5 different rooms. The entrance door led to the living room that had a plasma TV hanging off of a wall and a couch directed to it, besides the couch there were two comfortable armchairs. A short square table stood in the center of the room, with a few magazines above it. It had another three doors, one that led to the bathroom, one to the balcony, and one to the bedroom.

The bathroom was classic: a bathtub, a shower, a toilet, and a sink. The balcony had a beautiful view, allowing a person to watch the life of a tiny someone that was walking around near it. It was also connected to the bedroom, being possible to use the balcony as an indirect passage from the living room to the bedroom.

The bedroom included a king sized bed that was attached to the middle of the wall, one wardrobe right in front of it attached to the other wall, a nightstand with a lamp in each side of the bed, a make-up desk in a corner, and a television above the wardrobe, hanging on the wall. There also a bathroom connected to the bedroom, much like the other one, only this one had a bigger bathtub, one big enough to fit at least 2 people.

"Come on, Alex. Stop staring at nothing. We have a few clubs to see tonight"

Alex didn't move an inch, she was blown away by the other girl's appearance. Marissa had a beautiful silver dress that fell freely into her thigh, after it clung to her waist. In the front, it made a V line, showing a preview of what could be found inside. She also wore a beautiful pair of matching sandals.

Alex had a pair of low rise jeans, black boots and a red halter top. Both girls let their hair fall freely, but Marissa's had beautiful waves while Alex's was stunningly straight.

Seeing that Alex hadn't moved an inch, Marissa pulled her so they could get moving.

* * *

It was the second club of the night when Marissa felt Alex tense beside her.

"Something wrong?" The brunette asked

"Just might be."

Inside, it was pretty dark and filled with smoke, making it hard to see much. There was a band playing on the far corner of the room, and different colors appeared out of nowhere in sync with the music. Small, yet tall tables were spread around the room, making it so you could just lean against them to have a drink. The bar was on the center, and on the second floor couches could be found to sit and relax.

Marissa followed Alex's line of view as the blonde answered and with some difficulty found a bleached blonde girl with boobs way too big for her body coming their way.

"Friend of yours?"

"Something like that. Met her last night."

"I don't remember meeting her."

"That's 'cause you had already gone back to the hotel"

"Oh"

"Alex!" The bleached blonde girl called. "I missed you"

"Oh, H-Hi, A-A…"

"Astrid. Forgotten already?" The girl answered for Alex, with a heavy accent. "I thought we had a date tonight. I waited"

"I don't believe I agreed on that" Alex answered.

"I believe you did. This morning." The new girl disagreed

"I don't believe she did" Marissa wasn't completely sure of what was happening, but she had some idea and decided to intervene anyway.

"And what makes you think that I care to what you believe?" Astrid challenged.

"The fact that you are telling my girlfriend that she had a date with you. I think that makes my opinion count." Alex was beyond stunned, but thankfully the new girl was too concentrated on what the brunette said to notice Alex's reaction.

"She didn't seem to be your girlfriend last night, or this morning for that matter."

"I don't believe you. And I really don't like what you are implying."

"Doesn't change the fact of what happened. Besides I'm not implying anything, I'm telling you that I took your girlfriend home last night and we had sex all through this morning"

"Shut up! I don't care what you say! She didn't! I know she didn't!" As much as it hurt Marissa to hear Astrid say that, and knowing it was probably true, the brunette still had to keep up the façade. She had started it and she was going to see it through the end. "Tell her, Alex! Tell me! Tell me that she is lying" Marissa's eyes were begging, begging Alex to both keep up her pretense and to deny what she knew to be true.

"Of course she is lying." To continue, she looked straight into the brunette's eyes "To me, there is no one but you. Marissa, you are my everything." Alex said that with so much conviction that Astrid didn't dare to contradict it, but Marissa didn't know how much truth that statement contained.

"Fine, whatever you say. I'll leave you to her for now, blondie. You two sure as hell need to work out some issues. But remember, when you are cold at night and in need of someone to warm you up, you know where to find me." After she said that, Astrid left.

"Marissa…" Alex hadn't moved ever since she had poured her heart out to the brunette. Instead Marissa seemed to be getting closer.

"Yeah…"

"I-"The blonde never got to finish that sentence, because, out of nowhere, the brunette put her hands on Alex's shirt, grabbing it and then pulled their bodies together, crashing her lips into the blonde's.

Out of reflex, the blonde pulled back, confused, and stared into the other girl's eyes. Not knowing exactly what came over her, Marissa said the first thing that came into her mind.

"She is watching" And then the brunette crashed their lips back together.

This time Alex didn't push back. This time she let her lip be sucked by Marissa and then sucked the other girls, slowly licking it. Marissa met the blonde's tongue half away with her own, letting them caress each other. Neither knew how long they stayed there, making out, under the pretense that Astrid was watching, but, then again, neither cared.

That night, Marissa walked around with her arms around Alex, hugging her from behind. And every time she sensed someone eyeing her blonde, she would tighten her embrace. Alex noticed this, and what she also noticed was that she didn't mind it one bit, in fact, the blonde enjoyed it.

They never went to another club that night, after all who would they pretend to if Astrid continued on the same club?

* * *

well, that was it. Hopefully, next one wont take this long...

Please review.


	22. On With The Story

Alex left thinking Marissa didn't love her

Summary: Alex left thinking Marissa didn't love her. Few years later they meet again, they have to work in the same place in LA. Marissa is now engaged to Ryan. Alex goes for the get some, get gone routine. Appearances from old friends and new ones.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Thoughts are in italic.

Flashbacks are in bold.

AN: Thanks to FiresOfDeath, shassy25, krisana22, haelthy, LillianGish, andygirl007, drumstiix and sid for the reviews.

First, sorry about the long wait, i swear that if i could i would update more often, but as it is, i dont have much time to write, not the way i had when i first started writing this, so chapters will come at a slower rate.

People, dont worry, their pretense will drop around the time Ryan is out of the picture, but i think we are not very close to it yet... Many things will happen before that. Hopefully, some more Malex action...

krisana22, you pretty much got it write, Marissa will have to work to get her girl.

LillianGish, actually, i chose astrid to be completly different from alex's type simply because she would be completly different from Marissa, now why would Alex chose a girl completly different from Marissa i'll let you work out on your own. I'm glad you like the descriptions, because to me its the hardest part to write and usually what takes more time... hum, i guess Marissa had a kinda of blonde hair just before she died, but in ff everyone describes her as a brunette, wouldnt it be confusing if i decided that she was the blonde? And Olivia Wilde, i think she's hot either way, as a blonde, as a brunette, and probably as a red-head. About what comes next, that's not exacly it, but you got pretty close.

andygirl007, yes, i'm brazilian. Let me guess, so are you?

sid, Alex still hasnt forgiven Marissa. Marissa still has much making up to do, and trust me she will do it.

Now on with the story (ops, isnt that the title? )... i hope you all like it...

* * *

Chapter 22

The drive back to hotel was significantly awkward. Both girls had no idea what to say to each other, so they said nothing. As soon as they stepped inside the taxi, they moved away from each other, as if their skin burned when in touch of the other's.

The girls sat at the opposite sides of the taxi seat, as far away from each other as possible, pretending to stare out of the window. Marissa kept looking back at Alex, trying to find something to say to the blonde, but every time Alex was looking out of the window.

What she didn't know was the blonde was doing the same thing.

* * *

Upon reaching the hotel, the girls went stiffly up to their room. Alex only now remembered that she couldn't sleep in the same bed as Marissa, but she couldn't think of a way out.

Marissa had almost the same thoughts in her mind. It would be the first time the slept on the same bed ever since the day they broke up and not only that but also to make everything easier they had made out and acted as a couple the entire night.

_It will definably be a night to remember. _The brunette thought.

* * *

Alex had just gotten out of the shower and was drying her hair with a towel. Marissa already had taken hers was waiting for Alex to be done with it sitting on the bed. She wanted Alex to answer some of her questions.

As soon as the blonde left the bathroom, Marissa was blown away. Tinny drops of water were leaving a path on the blonde's barely covered arms and legs.

"Marissa? Marissa! MARISSA!"

"Hum? Yeah?" Finally the blonde got a reaction from Marissa, as the brunette lifted up her eyes to Alex's face.

The blonde was standing in front of her, with her hand waving before the brunette's eyes.

"Why are you still up? You need something?" Alex continued with a smirk, at the same time trying to pretend she hadn't noticed why the brunette was blushing and had had some trouble answering her calls.

"Actually, yes. Who was that girl from tonight?" Marissa went straight to the point; she knew there was no need to clarify who 'the girl' was.

"Her name is Astrid. I met her last night"

"That's not what I asked"

"What do you want me to tell you, really?" The blonde asked and then continued as she had an late thought. "Actually, I don't know why I need to give you any explanation"

"I had to pretend to be your girlfriend all through the night tonight, and I wanna know why. I wanna know who she is, she was freaky and kinda of a stalker" _That's why wanna know what happened between them. Keep telling yourself that._ The brunette thought.

"Sorry, didn't mean to be a bother to you. Next time, you don't have to come to my rescue. I can take care of myself"

"That's not what I meant. It's just…I…The problem is…"

"Can you just say it?"

"Look, how would you feel if you saw someone bothering me?"

"Not sure, I guess I probably would tell them to get lost"

"And what if they were hitting on me?"

"Come on, Marissa. Wh-"

"For real, Alex. Just imagine it. What would do if you saw someone hitting on me?"

"Don't really have to imagine that. Ryan did that enough times while we were dating. I would just hit them, that is, if you didn't stop me." The blonde's response made Marissa feel guilty and at the same time hopeful for some reason, but there was something else she needed to know.

"Even now?"

"Even now what?"

"You said that you would beat someone hitting on me while we were dating, does that mean you would you do it now that we are not?"

"Ye- I guess not, not my problem anymore, right?" Alex managed to correct herself just in time.

"You really mean it?"

"Yeah, I mean if you asked me to help you to get rid of someone that was hitting on you, I would help you, but I don't think I would interfere for no reason" _As if._ The blonde thought, and then continued. "I guess that's not my place anymore."

"Then you would have preferred I had let you and whatever-her-name-is"

"Astrid"

"Yes, would you have preferred I had let you and Astrid alone together?"

"Hell, NO! Seriously, that woman is crazy. Too bad I didn't realize it until it was too late."

"So, you did sleep with her."

"You really aren't gonna let this go, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine, you asked for it." The blonde said as she sat down on the other side of the bed, making sure to keep some space between them.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That I usually don't discuss my sex life with my exes" Alex stated matter of factually.

"Don't you discuss it with Jodie?" Marissa retorted.

"Yeah, but she's my best friend. She used to be my best friend before we got together."

"Still, you can tell me what happened. We used to be friends" Marissa said, and Alex pretended not to hear the ending.

"Fine, whatever. After I dropped you at the hotel, I went back to the same club we had just left."

"You were looking for that other girl, the one you were with when I asked you take me back"

"Yes! No! I don't know. Point is, I didn't find her, but after a while I was there, Astrid asked me to dance."

"So what, she asks you to dance and you are ready to open your legs for her?" Marissa said, almost yelling, with a little something in her voice that someone could call jealousy, but Alex decided to ignore it.

"Are you gonna keep interrupting me? You are the one that wanted to listen to this." The blonde was losing her patience, and her voice was stating to show the anger she kept hidden inside.

The brunette took a second to calm down before replying. Marissa didn't know why, but she had to hear it from Alex's mouth.

"No. Sorry. Keep going"

"Yeah, so we danced for a while, drank some, and then we went back to her place."

"How do you go to a stranger's house like this, Alex? You didn't tell anyone! Who knows what could have happened!"

"I thought you weren't interrupting anymore"

"I'm not, but Alex, don't you understand? She could have taken you anywhere and no one would know about it!"

"And what was I supposed to do? Call you and explain that I was gonna fuck a girl in her house. That's a good idea, this way I could give you her name and address so you could check on us in the morning." Alex finished sarcastically. The blonde was really losing her temper.

"That's not what I meant. I just…" Marissa didn't know what else to say, so she got up and went to the balcony. The brunette leaned against the railing, looking down.

In this position Alex could only see the brunette's back from the bed, but something told her that Marissa was sad. Fighting the urge to go over there and comfort the brunette, ask for forgiveness without exactly knowing why, Alex stood her ground and continued with the conversation.

"Just what, Marissa?" The blonde's tone was much softer.

"Just nothing. Forget it. Go on with your story. I'm not gonna interrupt anymore." Marissa said in a way that made her sound tired, defeated. Alex hated it.

"I don't know where I stopped, and I don't think I should continue."

"Please do. You were on the part that you had gone home with her." The brunette urged on the same tone as before, and still she remained with her back to the blonde.

"We went back to her place, we hum… we did it. And in the morning, I woke up to find her playing with my phone. Afterwards I found out that she had saved my number on her phone and saved hers on mine. Before I left, she asked me out but I told her I couldn't go out with her. She kept insisting so I got tired and just took off, I'm not sure where she had the impression that the date was on, I never said yes. The rest, I think you know"

Without a word, Marissa nodded and went back to her side of the bed. The brunette laid down, as far away from the blonde as possible without falling out, with her back turned to Alex.

The blonde was at a loss of what to do, she wanted to comfort Marissa, hold her and tell her that everything would be alright, even if she couldn't completely understand the brunette's actions, but Alex couldn't just do that for some reason that at the moment was completely lost on her.

Instead of doing what she wanted, Alex turned off the light and following Marissa's example, she laid down with her back to the brunette.

_At least we won't have a problem with sleeping on the same bed tonight_. The blonde thought as her eyes drifted shut.

* * *

Next morning Alex woke up in a considerable different manner than the one she had gone to sleep.

First, she was hugging Marissa, or Marissa was hugging her. Alex wasn't sure and she didn't think it mattered. Point was, they were hugging, and Marissa was somewhat on top.

The brunette's mouth was on her neck, sucking it lightly as its owner slept. Alex's blouse had ridden up a little and Marissa's hands had taken advantage of that by gluing themselves on the blonde's bare back. Alex's right hand was on Marissa's left breast, and her left hand was on the other girl's neck, holding it where it was.

Their legs were tangled together, and Marissa's right knee was touching Alex's aching center. Every time that Marissa moved her right leg, which was a lot for someone that was sleeping, Alex had to suppress a moan in order not to wake the other girl.

The blonde seriously considered staying there and just enjoy the sensations the other girl was bringing her, but she knew that if Marissa woke up, Alex would have a hard time explaining what was happening.

So instead, Alex decided to cautiously get up, taking the time to make sure she didn't wake up Marissa. Taking one last look at the brunette before leaving the bed, Alex was not able to stifle one thought that came to her mind. _God, she is beautiful._

The blonde went straight to the bathroom, she needed a shower. A cold shower.

* * *

So, that was it... next chapter may come faster than expected, i'm happy to inform that i still have 1 week off which means i can start moving my stories along. Hopefully, i'll be able to write another couple of chapters before i have to get back...

Please Review.


	23. A Not So Quiet Afternoon

Alex left thinking Marissa didn't love her. Few years later they meet again, they have to work in the same place in LA. Marissa is now engaged to Ryan. Alex goes for the get some, get gone routine. Appearances from old friends and new ones.

Don't own anything.

Thoughts are in italic.

Flashbacks are in bold.

AN: Thanks to WonderousPlaceForAnEcho, caesaraugusta, drumstiix, andygirl007, shassy25, Seventh Theory and Ashley for the reviews.

shassy25, a jealous Alex? i like it... maybe we'll see her soon...

Okay, i know this is getting old, but i'm sorry for taking this long to update. Truthfully, i didnt have much time, and when i did have the time i had absolutelly no idea of what to write. I had really good help from andygirl007, basically all of the ideas in this chapter are hers. Therefore i really wanted to thank her for it.

--

**Chapter 23 - A Not So Quiet Afternoon**

By the time Alex got out the bathroom, Marissa was already awake waiting for her.

"Good morning" The blonde said.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

The blonde was taken aback by the comment, wondering if Marissa hadn't been sleeping that morning, therefore Alex took a moment to analyze it. Deciding that there was no hidden meaning behind that sentence, Alex finally answered it.

"Yeah, sure. What about you? Sleep well?"

"Yeah. Great actually." The other girl answered "Better sleep I got in a very long time" Marissa continued with a smirk, making her way to the bathroom, and leaving the blonde once again to wonder if Marissa wasn't all that innocent in the whole thing.

--

"So, what do you wanna do on our last day here?" Alex asked as they had breakfast.

"I'm not sure. How about we just walk around for a while?"

"Okay. But are you sure you don't wanna see those big castles and museums and things like that? I know you marked some of them on the map."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just wanna enjoy a quiet day with you." _Did I just say that out loud?_ Marissa thought.

"Okay" _What was that supposed to mean?_ Alex thought as she stared at the brunette, Marissa realized that and decided she needed to say something to change the subject and clear the mood.

"Besides, we'll have plenty of time to see big castles and museums while we are here. We still have 8 cities to see."

"True. So, walking it is"

--

It was cold, but the girls were wearing winter coats, and didn't mind. Besides, the cold gave them a chance to scoot together as a way to warm each other up. They were walking around an average sized park. It was big enough to get lost in, but still possible to see the same faces walking around. That is, if there were many faces to be seen, because seeing that most people were working the park was pretty much empty.

"So, what do you think of our little trip?" Marissa asked.

"Little?"

"You know what I mean."

"I think I like it. I've always wanted to meet Europe." The blonde answered.

"Yeah, me too. France. I think I'll love France."

"Yes, when you get to all those fancy stores and manage to buy every single item in them, you'll have fulfilled your dream."

"Haha. Very funny." Marissa responded, giving the blonde a little push.

"Thought so."

"Alright, then, smartass. What's the one place you really want to meet?" They found a bench and sat down, making sure to be in contact of each other.

"I wanna see everywhere, but right now, Italy. Rome. I think I'll love it."

"I hear it's beautiful." _Just like you._ The brunette thought.

"Yeah. That's what they say"

"If you could be anywhere, be anyone, do anything, what would you do?"

"I would be me, living in LA, working in a club." Alex answered.

"Wouldn't you change anything?"

"I don't think so. I like my life. I love my friends, my job, my freedom. Why? Do you wanna be someone else?"

"I don't know. Sometimes, I feel I'm not where I'm supposed to be" Marissa said carefully, she wasn't sure how much she willing to admit, how much she could admit both to Alex and to herself.

"And where are you supposed to be?"

_With you._ The brunette thought.

During the entire conversation, they had unconsciously moved closer together. And only at the moment the two girls realized how close their mouths were. Marissa let her hand caress the blonde's face, as her vision alternated between Alex's eyes and lips.

They were both too far gone to remember why they shouldn't be doing this, why Marissa shouldn't just lean in and kiss Alex, and that was what she decided to do. But before their lips connected, Marissa's phone started to ring.

"Hey, Summ" The brunette said, after she checked the caller ID, trying to sound normal.

"Hey. Is the time right? I didn't call you in the middle of the night or something, did I? You sound funny."

"Nope. It's the middle of the afternoon." Marissa replied, not allowing her voice to tremble. Much.

"Good. I just called to check up on you, Coop. I haven't heard from you in ages."

"Summer, we talked two day ago."

"Exactly, way too long. You were supposed to call me every day." Summer replied somewhat disappointed.

"Sorry?" There was no trace of regret in Marissa's tone, after all she was still frustrated with Summer's interruption.

"Damn right you are. Now tell me, how are things going?" Summer decided to ignore the other girl's tone.

"It's okay. Everything is good. It's like we are on vacation."

"Speaking of we, how is Alex?"

"She's fine too. At least, she seems to be."

"Good. Say hi to her for me"

"Summer said hi." Marissa told Alex

"Tell her I said hi back"

"Sum, she said hi back."

"Okay. She's with you now." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah."

"You two are getting really friendly to each other"

"Yes" Marissa said wondering where the conversation was going.

"Is there something I should know about?"

"No, not really. Why?" Marissa wasn't about to tell Summer about their pretended kiss/make out section, nor the moments the seemed to be getting into lately, specially not with Alex by her side.

"No reason, just asking"

"Okay. What about you? Everything all right?"

"Yeah, it's great. Seth is being Seth, which means he keeps on annoying me to no end. But that's why I love him anyway. Oh, yeah. Your mother called, she said you haven't called her ever since you left to Europe, and I think she's depressed about it."

"I completely forgot to call her." With Alex by her side all the time, Marissa was having trouble focusing on other things.

"No need, she said she was going to call you today. Just wanted to give you the heads up."

"Thanks."

"Sure. I have to go. But call me tomorrow."

"Okay, talk you tomorrow then."

"All right. Bye."

"Bye."

"Hey, do you wanna get an ice cream?" Alex asked, just as Marissa hung up the phone, the blonde didn't want to leave any room for an awkward conversation.

"Are you serious?" Marissa answered giving her an 'are you crazy' look.

"Yeap." Truthfully that was the first thing that came to Alex's mind, but it worked to take the spotlight off of the almost kiss.

"It's freezing"

"Not really, you are just being a baby." The blonde said matter of factually.

"You've got two coats on." The brunette responded in the same tone.

"So do you."

"Yes, but I'm not the one saying we should get an ice cream"

"But,-"

"Are we really having this discussion? 'Cause we both know that I'll win it. Can't we just skip to that part?" Marissa cut the blonde off with a smile.

"I can not believe you just said that." Alex replied laughing

"Why? It is true." The brunette continued with the teasing.

"In that case, I'll get myself an ice cream."

"Now, look who is being a baby."

"I'm not. But just for that you are not getting any" The blonde replied "ICE CREAM!" Alex continued quickly, once she realized what she had said.

As the blonde left to get said ice cream, Marissa couldn't hide her smile at the other girl's cuteness.

--

Alex was walking back with her vanilla ice cream and a chocolate cookie for a very spirited brunette. Only said girl was nowhere to be found. The blonde had looked where she left Marissa, but found no one. _Where is she? She wouldn't have gotten back to the hotel, would she?_

"Marissa? Marissa! Maaariiissaaaaaa!" Alex screamed in the middle of the park, an almost got ran over by a guy. "Hey, watch it!" But he probably didn't understand what she said, also he didn't stop.

"Alex" The blonde heard faintly and followed the voice. She found Marissa leaning against a tree, holding herself.

Alex ran to her, dropping everything she was holding.

"Marissa, are you okay?" The blonde asked, holding her.

"Ye-yeah." Marissa replied, but her voice was telling a very different story.

"What happened?"

"Th-this g-g-gu-gu-guyy, a-a-after yo-o-oou lef-left, h-h-h-he lo-o-o-oked, h-he looked so-so much li-li-like him. Ju-ju-just l-l-l-li-li-li-ke Tr-Trey." Marissa's voice was shaking.

"Marissa, ssshhh. Calm down, okay? Take deep breaths" Alex said holding her tighter, as the brunette did as she was told. "Now, tell me. What happened?"

"Af-after you left, I was looking around, wai-waiting for you to come back. Then this guy c-ca came up to me and pushed me against the tree. H-he had a knife. He held it-it against my neck." And sure enough, there was a small cut in Marissa's neck, close to her left ear. "He seemed angry, pushing and pulling me. Talking. I told him I couldn't understand him over and over again. But he didn't stop. He kept grab-gr-grabbi- He kept grabbing me" At that Marissa stopped talking, letting a few tears run down her face.

"Marissa, he can't get to you anymore. I'm here, I won't let him." And the brunette believed her, that moment she knew she could trust Alex to keep her safe, to take care of her.

"I gave him my purse and my cell. He took my cell, my money and credit cards, but he let my wallet and my purse on the floor. I thought he had gotten what he wanted and would leave me alone. Th-then he seemed to change his mind. He came to me and pushed me against the tree again, this time he didn't have a knife. He grabbed my ass, I tried to fight back, but he was stronger. His hands were everywhere, touching me. I couldn't free myself, I had already given up trying and then, out of nowhere, he stopped. I think he heard your voice. He made sure he had what he had taken from me and ran. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up."

Alex was having a hard time controlling her anger, she was sure that the man that almost raped Marissa was the man that had bumped into her, and she wanted to beat the hell out of him. But she was also angry with herself for letting Marissa alone, for allowing him the possibility of hurting her. Rationally, she knew the brunette was an adult and very much capable of taking care of herself, but Alex wasn't thinking with much rationality at the moment.

"I'm sorry I let you alone. I promise it won't happen again. You have nothing to worry about anymore, he won't get to you. I won't let him."

"It wasn't your fault, Alex." But she could help hoping that the blonde would follow her word and never leave Marissa's side again.

--

They had just reached their room and Marissa still hadn't let go of Alex. Throughout all the time they stayed in the park, called the police and gave them their statement, the brunette clung to Alex, as if the blonde was the air she breathed.

Alex led Marissa to the bed, where both girls laid down. The brunette was half on top of Alex, who was placing small kisses on the other girl's forehead.

"Marissa?" Alex had finally built up the courage to ask the question that had plagued her mind ever since Marissa told her what happened.

"Yes?"

"Who is Trey?"

--

There you go. That's all for tonight. Hope you liked it.

Please Review.


	24. Julie Cooper Nichol Roberts

Alex left thinking Marissa didn't love her. Few years later they meet again, they have to work in the same place in LA. Marissa is now engaged to Ryan. Alex goes for the get some, get gone routine. Appearances from old friends and new ones.

Don't own anything.

Thoughts are in italic.

Flashbacks are in bold.

AN: Thanks to ladysmirnoff, Seventh Theory, WonderousPlaceForAnEcho, bigblusky, The Night Life 13, drumstiix, Babydyke79 for the reviews. Also thanks to andygirl007 for the help in the chapter.

ladysmirnoff, courage to say something? it will happen, nowhere near though...

WonderousPlaceForAnEcho, you hadn't mentiononed your last name, but thanks for the support on before and now, and for being so understanding. i hope you like this one.

The Night Life 13, wow, i'm glad you liked it so much. 'cause i can't read it that fast. mostly because after the 100th time i read it i dont want to anymore.

i would say sorry for the long wait, but i guess you are already tired of hearing it so lets just get to the story...

**Chapter 24 - Julie Cooper-Nichol-Roberts **

--

"Who is Trey?" Alex said, still holding the brunette, and felt her tense at the question.

"Trey?" Marissa repeated

"Yes, you said that he looked like Trey."

"Not physically, he just reminded me of him." The brunette replied avoiding the blonde's eyes.

"Why?"

"Don't know, he just did." Marissa said evasively

"Please don't lie to me. If you don't want to tell me, just say so."

"He's Ryan's brother. We don't get along that well." The mention of Marissa's soon to be husband hurt Alex, but she hid it. This night wasn't about her.

"Did he rape you?" The blonde asked bluntly, trying to contain her anger.

"NO!" Marissa answered, but she completed as an after thought. "He tried to."

Alex didn't question her anymore; she knew Marissa was emotionally exhausted. So instead of pressuring her, the blonde spent what felt like hours whispering soothing words by the brunette's ear, holding and caressing her. Marissa finally closed her eyes after many calming words from Alex, but the brunette's arm never left the blonde's belly, making sure she wouldn't move.

Alex, on the other hand, was still mad for what she considered was her fault. _I shouldn't have let her stay alone._ She wanted to find the guy and kill him. Also she wanted to kill Trey Atwood. Marissa hadn't said much about him, but from what she heard, the blonde couldn't understand how Ryan had let his brother still live, he had given Alex the impression that he was overprotective of the brunette.

That's when her phone rang.

"Hello" Alex said, answering it.

"Hi, who is it?"

"That's something you should know. Who were you calling?" The blonde answered suspiciously.

"I was calling my daughter, Alex." Julie answered, figuring out to who that phone belonged to. "Apparently someone stole her phone and this one was the one Summer gave me to talk to her."

It was true. Marissa had called Summer to tell her what had happened and the shorter girl had told her step mother what had happened.

"Julie Cooper." Alex stated, remembering the last conversation she had had with the woman.

"**What are you doing here?" Julie asked, afraid that she had gotten caught watching the porn that she herself had starred.**

"**Looking for Marissa. She left a message that she was here." Alex stated, not really caring what the other woman had been doing. The blonde's only concern was her girlfriend. **

**She wanted the girl to be here, but she had a sinking feeling that she wouldn't find Marissa. Alex knew their relationship was falling apart, but she wasn't sure she could acknowledge it. **

**"Well she's not." Julie answered and Alex made a move to leave. ****"****I guess I'm not the only one she lies to, huh?" Alex turned around, waiting for Julie to continue "I know my daughter, I only let her go with you because I knew it was a matter of time before she came back." The blonde couldn't hear this, she knew it was too close to the truth she wasn't willing to admit, so she looked away, trying to block out the older woman's words. "As much as Marissa likes to complain, she had a very nice life thanks to me. One she'll miss once the novelty wears off, which I'm guessing is about now." **

**"Marissa... Marissa's not happy." Alex said, looking at Julie, not being able to deny it.**

**"Marissa and happy parted ways about her sixteenth birthday, but have you met her new friends: Sullen and Vindictive?"**

**"No, the only ones she's brought over to the house are: Scared and Overwhelmed."**

**"Alex, I'm not saying this to be mean, because you actually seem like a nice enough girl and I like your pants,"Alex closed her eyes, she knew she wouldn't like what would come next "****but you are this week's yard guy" Julie said with a sigh, and Alex looked at her, confused "Marissa's latest drama, weapon of torture to inflict against me."  
**

"**You don't know that." The blonde replied softly, shaking her head, trying to not let her voice break. She wasn't really successful. **

**"Yeah, honey, I do." Julie said, in the same tone. For some unknown reason, she felt sorry for the girl. "Marissa's only been in love once, and he looked** **a whole lot different in a wife beater."**

**Alex closed her eyes, lowering her head, and left.**

"Yes. Can I talk to my daughter now?" The woman said, bringing Alex back to the present.

"Actually, she is asleep." Alex had to once again hold back tears as she remembered that conversation, just as she had done in the past, when it happened and several times later. That had been the day Alex realized that their relationship was doomed, that they wouldn't have a happy ending. And for some reason, that still hurt.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, she is fine. Just a small cut in her neck, and the shock."

"Good. What about you? Were you hurt?" Alex was surprised by the question

"No. I had left to buy an ice cream when it happened. He had already left by the time I got to her."

"It wasn't your fault, Alex. And I'm glad you're alright." The blonde didn't know how to form an answer to that, so she let Julie continue. "But I'm sure you are tired from all of this, so I'll let you rest. Can you tell Marissa to call me once she wakes up? It doesn't matter what time it is."

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you. And goodnight. Enjoy the rest of your trip."

"Okay. Goodnight." Even after the call got disconnected, Alex kept the phone to her ear, wondering if she had just imagined the entire conversation. Julie Cooper had seemed to actually care for the blonde's wellbeing.

Alex had been so focused on the fact that Julie had been nice to her that the blonde had not even considered the fact that the older women hadn't been surprised by the person that had answered the phone. Or that other then Summer, only Julie had tried to contact Marissa after the robbery.

--

Seth walked through the door knowing where to find his adopted brother. Ryan sat in the same stool in the same bar every time something bothered him. The blonde man had missed tonight's family dinner and Seth knew something was up.

"Hey man." The curly-haired man said, approaching his bother.

"Hi, Seth. Wanna a beer?" Ryan said as the other man sat on the stool next to his.

"Sure, why not?"

"Another two, please" The blonde man said to the bartender.

"So, Ryan, wanna tell me what's wrong?" Seth asked straight to the point as the bartender handed them their drinks

"Nothing, I'm just having a drink with my brother, right?"

"Right. If you are fine, then we can settle for my favorite pastime: talking about myself." Seth ignored Ryan's groan of protest. He was determined to find out what was bothering the blond, even if torture was needed, so he continued without taking much time to breath "So, you know me and Summer are trying to have a baby, but I'm not sure that I can be a good father. I mean, look at me, do you see me as a father? Doesn't matter because I don't see myself as an father, and Summer is so sure that I'll b like perfect but I can't be sure. I don't know anything about children, I mean, look at me, I'm still a child. I thought I would be old and responsible and any other thing that you should be once you are father."

"Seth, I'm sure you will learn in time." Ryan responded shortly as always.

"But what if I don't?"

"Then you can spend the next 70 years ruining your child's life. It's what most parents prefer to do anyway."

"That's helping." Seth stated sarcastically. "But while we are on this topic, mom was wondering why did you miss our family dinner tonight."

"I guess I had too much on my mind. I completely forgot about it."

"Marissa?" Taking a sip of his beer, Ryan had already finished his and asked for another.

"Did Summer tell you something?"

"No, actually she doesn't tell me anything that Marissa tells her anymore. Summer said I'll just take the information and report back to you. So what's wrong?"

"She called me only once ever since she left."

"But she hasn't been gone for long, just a few days. Besides she must be blown away by what she has been seeing. Give her some time."

"I know. But it's not just this trip, she has been pulling away from me ever since she got this job, maybe even before that."

"Ryan, it must be difficult to adjust. Different work hours, being the boss, telling everyone what to do. Let her get used to it. Things will sort itself out, I'm sure."

"I'm not"

--

"Good morning" The blonde said the moment she realized that Marissa opened her eyes

" 'ood morin'" The other girl responded

"Still not a morning person, I see."

"Hum hum" Marissa mumbled, closing her eyes

"Your mother called." That made the brunette open her eyes and shoot up in bed.

"You talked to my mom?" Marissa's eyes were now wide and she was completely awake.

"Yeah. Is there a problem?"

"No. It's just I hadn't told her about you." Alex didn't know what to feel after that admission. _Am I so insignificant that Marissa doesn't remember telling people about me or am I her dirty little secret?_ "I'm sorry if she said something bad." Marissa continued.

"She was really nice, actually." Alex responded trying not to show how that had affected her.

"Are you sure you were talking to my mom?" Marissa asked smiling trying to lighten the mood, as she laid back down to the comfort of the blonde's arms, not realizing what was going on inside Alex's head.

"I'm pretty sure I was talking to Julie Cooper. That's your mom, right?" The blonde joked lightly, cuddling the brunette, as she tried to ignore her feelings.

"Actually, my mom is now Julie Cooper-Nichol-Roberts." The brunette replied closer to Alex's neck.

"I think I'll stick with Julie Cooper. But why are you so surprised? I mean, you said that the two of you had gotten closer, that she had gotten better. I'm the one that should be thinking that was weird." The blonde stated, as she instinctively started to draw small circles with her fingertips on the brunette's small back. Marissa was the only one that noticed.

"Yeah, better with me, closer to me. But I know my mom, and I know she can still be a bitch when she wants to."

"I guess she didn't want to be a bitch then."

"Guess so."

"Anyway, she told me to tell you to call her whenever you woke up."

"As much as I love my mom, I really don't want to deal with her right now." Marissa was reluctant to leave the comfort of Alex's arms.

"Anyway, how are you feeling?"

Marissa had to think before she answered that. She thought back to everything that lead to that morning, she thought how she felt lying in bed being held by the blonde and she came to one conclusion. "I'm still a little freaked out, but I think that other than that I'm great"

--

"So, are you ready?" The blonde asked, entering the room.

"Yeah." Marissa answered, closing her last bag. Alex had been done with hers for hours.

"Good, I already checked us out. The driver is waiting in the lobby to take us to the airport."

"Good. Where are we going anyway?"

"London." Alex answered, moving Marissa's bags closer to hers near the door so that the bellhop wouldn't forget any.

"Great." The brunette said, letting Alex do all the heavy lifting, she was in no mood to carry things around. _Besides Alex looks really hot doing it._

"Yeah, at least they speak English there." The blonde replied a little out of breath as she completed her task.

"If you call that English. It's like they constantly have an apple inside their mouths." Marissa said, as she watched the rise and fall of Alex's chest unnoticed.

"Well, it's much better than here, at least I can tell the words apart. Besides, I think their accent is hot." Alex retorted, closing the door behind the two girls and pressing the elevator's button.

"Is that so, my lady?" Marissa said, trying to fake a British accent and falling miserable.

"It is, young sir." Alex continued, playing along

"In that case, I'll have to really work on mine." The brunette stated entering the elevator.

Alex didn't follow her; she was frozen in her spot. The blonde watched the doors close in front of her and Marissa go down with a smirk on her face.

--

By the time Alex caught up with the brunette she was already waiting inside the limo. The blonde entered without a word, she was still at a loss of what to make out of Marissa's last comment.

_Was she flirting with me? No, she couldn't be. __It was just a joke. It had to be a joke. She's in love with Ryan. Damn Ryan!_ Alex thought.

_My mom always told me to think before I speak, I guess that's why. _Marissa was also having trouble with her thoughts. She couldn't believe what she had said. It was the first thing that crossed her mind. _Is she mad I said that? She's not even looking at me. God! She's mad at me._

"Did you call your mom?" The blonde decided to break the ice.

"Yeah. I'm almost sure I convinced her not to come here and kill that bastard." Marissa answered from the other side of the limo.

"You're almost sure?" Alex repeated not understanding.

"Yeah. She's Julie Cooper. She'll do whatever she wants, regardless of what I tell her." The brunette replied with a smirk.

"True. But I don't think I'd stop her." Alex stated seriously

"What do you mean?" Marissa asked confused looking at Alex

"If she decided to kill him, I wouldn't stop her; actually I'm pretty sure I'd give her a hand." The blonde explained, finally looking back at Marissa

"Thanks, I think." The brunette quietly replied. She was at a loss of words, because she knew Alex was telling the truth.

"Sure. Too bad they didn't catch him yet" The blonde said, in a much lighter tone, back at staring outside the window

"How do you know?"

"I called the police while you were packing your bags. They still haven't found him."

"Well, I wanna put it behind me, so as long as he stays the hell away from us, I don't care." Marissa said leaving the limo and entering the airport followed by Alex and the driver that carried their bags.

--

And that was it. Hope you all liked it. See you all in a month... kidding ( i hope)

Please Review.


End file.
